Je ne crains pas le destin
by Slytheerina
Summary: Traduction; I fear no fate. - C'était de la folie de tomber amoureuse de Fred compte tenu de son triste destin. Même si, une partie d'Hermione -celle qui croyait à la libération des Elfes de Maison- pensait pouvoir changer l'avenir.
1. La racine de la racine

_Hello !_

_Ceci est un traduction (bientôt terminée, d'ailleurs).  
_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**  
**Rating:** M._  
_**Langue d'origine:** Anglais.

**Mot de l'auteur:** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. C'est un travail amateur et non-lucratif. Le titre de la fiction et les titres des chapitres viennent d'un poème de E.E Cummings. Rating M pour: scène en rapport avec le sexe (bien que rien d'explicite) et quelques mots de langage. Il faut tenir compte de tout Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort sauf l'épilogue. Tenir compte également de la **catégorie**: ce n'est pas **tragédie** pour rien.

**Mot de la traductrice (moi):** Il y a 11 chapitres en tout (j'en ai déjà traduit 8). Et ce n'est pas un secret, il n'y a pas d'happy end à cette histoire, mais elle vaut sacrément le détour. J'ai craqué pour cette petite histoire ET pour la suite, car oui, cette fiction comporte une suite.. qui elle, n'est pas triste: George-Hermione, cependant. Je compte traduire la suite, mais bien évidemment: après. Bref, comme je disais cette Fred-Mione vaut le détour, alors ne vous arrêtez par au terme tragédie même si vous avez un petit cœur fragile comme moi :')

* * *

**I FEAR NO FATE - JE NE CRAINS POINT LE DESTIN.**

**Chapitre 1:  
**

**La racine de la racine.**

* * *

_8 mai 1998._

- George !, s'écria Hermione. Je ne les trouve pas !

- Sur l'étagère.

La réponse de George fut étouffée par la distance.

Hermione rit et secoua la tête, exaspérée. Trois des murs de la réserve étaient, du sol au plafond, recouverts d'étagères, et à vue d'œil, aucune d'entre elles lui offrait les Oreilles à rallonges tant recherchées.

- Laquelle ?, clama-t-elle.

- Celle de gauche.

- Cette tête de mule court à ma perte.., murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Après avoir passé un court moment à farfouiller parmi les boîtes de Rêve Éveillé et de Pousse-Rikiki, Hermione entendit les pas précipités d'un George agacé s'avancer dans sa direction.

- Elles sont justes là !

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il mit directement la main sur un stock de l'article demandé.. Juste au dessus de sa tête.

- Tu ne peux jamais rien fa...

A peine George eut il le temps de terminer ses mots, qu'une étrange boule verte aussi lumineuse qu'un Avada Kedavra, jaillit de son torse et enveloppa Hermione. Sa force la souleva dans les airs, et elle resta ainsi sans défense, suspendue comme une vulgaire marionnette et dans l'incapacité de respirer. Après quelques secondes troublantes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité à cause de la sensation d'étouffement, Hermione retomba avec lenteur sur le poussiéreux sol en linoléum.

Et juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle vit l'expression de George changeait du choc à quelque chose de plus doux, une inimaginable et profonde tristesse. Sa dernière pensée encore claire fut simplement : était-il sur le point de pleurer ?

* * *

_27 juillet 1997._

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent doucement. Quelqu'un la secouait délicatement. Une chevelure familière, rousse et flamboyante, planait au-dessus d'elle. Le visage du garçon affichait une mine confuse et inquiète. Il avait quelque chose de légèrement différent.. Mis à part son regard hésitant, il semblait plus animé, moins hanté, qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Hermione ?, articula-t-il d'une voix à la fois lente et surprise.

- Georges, que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu m'as appelé ?

Un second, et identique visage apparut dans l'encadrée de la porte de la réserve.

- Oh! Salut, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La réponse de la brunette à sa question fut d'hurler de terreur. Elle bondit sur ses deux pieds en un réflexe, et ses pas s'embrouillèrent instinctivement. Deux paires de yeux bleus l'observèrent avec inquiétude quand elle heurta le mur du fond.

- George, ce n'est pas drôle, répondit-elle finalement. Qu'est-ce que c'est.. Un Rêve Éveillé ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit le jumeau de gauche -celui près de la porte. Encore une fois.. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle regarda, tour à tour, les deux frères. Elle ne l'avait pas même remarqué quand elle était au sol mais leurs oreilles, à tous les deux, étaient intactes. Et les cheveux de George, avant l'impact de la boule lumineuse, était également bien différents de ceux qu'elle observait actuellement.. Hermione avait l'habitude de les voir plus longs et ébouriffés -afin de cacher le trou sur le côté de sa tête.

Et puis, George avait beau être un farceur, jamais il ne se serait permis de lui faire ce genre de blague.

Mais alors.. peut-être que...

- Quelle.. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- 2493, répondit le jumeau de droite, lui souriant tout en levant un sourcil. Bienvenue dans le futur ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Les elfes de maison sont complètement libres et maintenant, nous sommes leurs serviteurs.

- George Weasley!, maugréa-t-elle, Je suis sérieuse. Je dois savoir.

Les jumeaux se concertèrent silencieusement d'un coup d'œil, plus perplexes que jamais.

- Nous sommes en 1997, renseigna finalement l'autre.

- Oh non..., gémit-elle. C'est impossible. J'ai du tomber.. J'ai du me cogner gravement la tête..

Hermione hocha la tête avec insistance, comme pour se convaincre de son hypothèse.

- C'est une illusion, ce n'est pas réel.

En dépit de son auto-persuasion, elle reporta son attention sur le rouquin qui n'avait pas répondu au nom de George avant que son sang froid l'abandonne. C'était Fred. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était bel et bien lui. Vivant, et bien en chair.

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant désespérément. Elle étouffa un sanglot et le garçon tenta de la calmer, incertain, caressant son dos avec hésitation.

- Hermione, reprit George en s'avançant vers eux, posant au passage doucement sa main sur son épaule. En quelle année croyais-tu que l'on était ?

En reniflant bruyamment, elle se déroba de l'étreinte de Fred et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

- 1999. Je travaillais ici et...

- Attend, ici.. Ce magasin?, intervint Fred. En effet, c'est sûrement une hallucination.

Il se recula et plissa des yeux, suspicieux.

- Hermione Granger ne travaillerait jamais pour nous.

- Si elle le pouvait, elle viendrait ici et confisquerait tout ce qu'elle considère comme dangereux.., répliqua George.

- .. Alors nous aider activement à vendre nos produits soit disant estimés "illicites"?, continua Fred.

- Non, c'est strictement impossible, conclurent-ils à l'unisson.

L'un des jumeaux balaya du regard la simple robe noire de la jeune femme.

- Et tu ne portes même pas l'uniforme.

Simultanément, les deux frères Weasley dégainèrent leurs baguettes et plantèrent le bout de l'arme sur la jugulaire d'Hermione. Elle déglutit et tritura ses mains nerveusement. Elle avait peu de chance d'atteindre sa propre baguette avant qu'ils l'accablent de sortilèges. Et même si elle pouvait se défendre, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lancer quoi que ce soit contre Fred.

- Normalement, je ne travaille pas ici, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. C'était la première fois, ce n'était pas habituel. George avait besoin d'aide, tout le monde était.. était occupé, ou malade. J'étais libre ce jour là, c'était un samedi alors j'étais venue lui donner un coup de main.

A cet instant, Hermione se promit de botter les fesses de Ron quand elle retournerait dans le présent.. Après tout, celui-ci avait longuement insisté de le remplacer au magasin. Verity avait eu une excuse (c'était sa lune de miel, tout de même) mais Ron.. Juste un rhume et il s'était cru à l'article de la mort. Et juste à cause de ce foutu rhume, elle se retrouvait de nouveau au milieu de la guerre, et cette fois ci sans preuve de son identité.

Fabuleux.

- Comment peut-on savoir que tu es vraiment Hermione?, demanda Fred, étudiant sagement le visage de la brunette. Tu ne lui ressembles pas tellement.

- J'ai deux ans de plus, fit-elle remarquer. Je ne sais pas comment prouver qui je suis, j'ai déjà assez de mal à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes.. que vous êtes réellement vous.

- Essaie toujours. Dis nous quelques chose que seul Hermione saurait.

La voix de George fut dure, et elle soupira, irritée.

- Ce n'est pas comme si aucun d'entre nous trois n'avait de secrets..

Tout en se mordant la lèvre, elle se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de les convaincre avant qu'ils se décident à lui lancer un quelconque sort.

- Oh! Attendez.. J'ai vu George nu. Une fois.

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent, distrait, et le jeune homme baissa son bras.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû utiliser la salle de bain réservée aux préfets, c'est de ta faute!

Fred rit et enleva également sa baguette de la mâchoire d'Hermione. Cette dernière se clarifia la gorge et le rouquin lui fit, en définitive, un sourire d'excuse. La brunette s'efforça de montrer son mécontentement suite à la situation, mais son air renfrogné se teinta surtout de tendresse et non pas de colère comme elle l'aurait voulu.

George observa la scène, prêt à renier l'événement qui n'avait selon lui jamais eu lieu.. mais il croisa soudainement le regard de son frère et remarqua aussitôt l'expression coupable (mais presque amusé) de son visage.

- Enfoiré ! rit-il en giflant gentiment l'arrière de la tête de son jumeau.

- Je te faisais une faveur, Georgie, insista Fred en esquissant un sourire. Tu devrais être reconnaissant qu'une jolie fille puisse penser que tu es aussi charmant que moi quand tu es nu.

George pouffa, et accorda un clin d'œil à Hermione.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard mon frère. Je crois que grâce à tes conneries, j'ai une touche.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Forge.

Hermione regardait avec attendrissement les jumeaux. Son cœur déborda brutalement d'affection pour eux. Hallucination ou non, leur humour déplacé lui avait grandement manqué. Bien sûr, dans son temps, George blaguait toujours mais.. c'était loin d'être la même chose.

Tout à coup, elle se demanda si elle pouvait changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les événements. Harry et elle avait, par le passé, déjà sauvé Sirius et Buck; pourquoi pas Fred ? Pourquoi pas autant de personne que possible ?

- Hey, les gars. En quel mois sommes-nous ?

- Juillet, répondit George.

- Oh.. Trop tard pour sauver Dumbledore donc.., chuchota-t-elle. Hum.. Ah! J'ai besoin de parler à Maugrey Fol Oeil avant le 27.

- Ca ne sera pas difficile, nous sommes, aujourd'hui, le 27, cette fois ce fut Fred.

- Quoi ? Il faut que je le vois immédiatement, alors !

- On le verra plus tard, ce soir..., commença l'un des Weasley.

- Little Whinging, je sais, coupa Hermione. Mais c'est vraiment urgent. Pouvez-vous le joindre maintenant ?

- Il va être.. parano.., grogna Fred à la pensé du vieil homme à l'allure austère.

- Je ferais avec, ne vous en faites pas, rassura-t-elle. Mais, dites-lui d'apporter du veritaserum.. Je doute qu'il puisse me croire autrement, même si j'ai vu l'un de vous nu comme un ver.

**ooo**

_Plus tard._

Fol Oeil fut bien plus difficile à convaincre.. Et ce, même avec le veritaserum et la confirmation de Fred et George, assurant l'homme qu'elle savait certaines choses qu'uniquement la vraie Hermione aurait su. Quand le vieil Auror grisonnant avait appris l'appartenance d'Hermione au futur, il s'était lancé dans un exposé complet sur la vigilance constante malgré le fait que la jeune femme soit sous l'influence du sérum de vérité.

Fred observait, avec une curiosité non dissimulée, les effets de la potion qui s'estompaient petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure, les yeux d'Hermione retrouvèrent leur éclat naturel et lumineux. Il n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était différente, mais sur certains points, elle était toujours la même. Certains traits de l'adolescente maladroite qu'il avait toujours connu étaient toujours présents: son corps et son visage restaient inchangés en dépit de son allure plus mature, et bien évidemment, ses cheveux demeuraient toujours en crinière folle. Il y avait juste un petit quelque chose en plus dans son comportement qui faisait incontestablement d'Hermione une femme et non plus une jeune fille.

Malgré sa panique stupéfiante, et son étrange attitude suivant l'annonce de l'année actuelle, cette Hermione ci semblait plus tempérée, plus assurée, et mieux dans sa peau. Fred se demanda si la guerre l'avait finalement aidée à relativiser et lâcher du lest. Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement grandit et murit.

- Bien. Avez-vous une idée sur comment retourner dans votre époque et comment nous devons vous aider ?, déclara Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

Hermione rechigna, la suggestion ne lui plaisait guère pour le moment.

- Maintenant que je suis là.. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir la chance de sauver quelques personnes avant de repartir.

Fred avait été tenté de lui demander quelles victimes la guerre avait fait quand la jeune femme était sous les effets du véritasérum, cependant, au dernier moment, il n'avait voulu inquiéter George. Sans l'aide de la potion, il avait plus ou moins deviné la perte d'au moins l'un des leurs.

Les traits de Fol Oeil prirent une expression songeuse avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.

- Hmm.. Dites-moi.. Dans le futur, la guerre est-elle terminée ?

- Oui.

- Avons-nous gagné ? Potter a-t-il réussit à battre Vous-savez-qui ?

- Oui.

- Bien.. Alors vous ne changerez rien, dit-il en hochant la tête, comme si le sujet était clôt.

Les larmes prirent place dans le regard d'Hermione et son menton se mit à trembler.

- Mais.. Toutes ces pertes.., murmura-t-elle.

Pendant une seconde, les sourcils de Fol Oeil se froncèrent, n'en formant ainsi plus qu'un, mais rapidement la compréhension se glissa sur son visage. Il lui fit un large sourire. Un acte qui lui donnait l'air encore plus bizarre, selon Fred.

- Oh, mon enfant, fit le vieil homme d'une voix presque tendre. Votre demande est honorable et me touche beaucoup mais je ne veux pas me risquer de modifier quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire pencher la balance de la victoire en faveur de Vous-savez-qui. Il faut procéder exactement comme il est écrit. Ne changer rien qu'une chose pourrait tout changer. Un seul acte peut avoir de lourdes conséquences.

- Les morts ne sont pas non plus sans conséquences !, hurla-t-elle.

Elle pleurait. Les larmes s'écoulaient à une vitesse vertigineuse le long de ses joues, s'écrasant sur le sol du magasin comme s'écrasent la pluie sur l'herbe lors d'averses orageuses.

- Je ne peux que dormir tranquille maintenant que je sais qu'au bout du compte, nous gagnerons, ajouta Maugrey en ne se laissant guère intimider par les émotions de la jeune femme. Mais maintenant, je pense sincèrement que vous êtes bien plus en danger ici que dans votre époque. Et nous n'avons ni le temps ni la main d'œuvre nécessaire pour vous aider à repartir, il va falloir agir seule. Et souvenez-vous: vigilance constante ! Vous ne devez surtout pas tomber entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui.

Il se tourna vers Fred et George.

- Vous, têtes de moineaux. Emmenez-la au Terrier pour cinq heures, cette après-midi. Il y aura une petite réunion avant de nous rendre à Privet Drive où elle ne pourra pas venir avec nous. Et faites attention, elle ne doit surtout pas être vu par l'actuelle Hermione. Est-ce clair ?

Les deux frères acquiescèrent, tandis que la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, révoltée. Après quelques mots répétitifs à base, encore et encore, de vigilance constante et d'autres conseils douteux, Maugrey Fol Oeil les laissa seuls.

- Alors.. Fol Oeil va mourir ?, demanda George une fois l'homme parti.

- Oui.

Elle hocha la tête, ennuyée et en colère.

- Ce soir.. Comment peut-il me demander de garder le silence ? Je pourrais sauver tellement de monde !

- Sûrement.., continua George, mais d'autres mourraient à leur place.. et l'un d'eux pourrait être Harry. Et là, que faire ? Nous serions foutus.

- Oui.. tu as raison.

Les traits d'Hermione se fermèrent, son humeur était triste et maussade. George tapota maladroitement le dos de la brunette afin de la consoler avant de retourner à l'avant de la boutique pour aider Vérity avec le flot de clients qui étaient arrivés durant l'interrogatoire de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Quand est-ce que ça arrivera ?, se renseigna Fred une fois que son frère fut passé derrière le sortilège d'insonorisation lancé sur le cellier.

- De ? Quand ?

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Ma mort, évidemment.

Il prononça sa phrase nonchalamment, allant même jusqu'à hausser les épaules. Pourtant Fred ne pouvait se sentir autrement que réellement concerné.

Un sourire en coin se dessina quand il rencontra les yeux hagards d'Hermione.

- La façon dont tu t'es ruée sur moi, en pleurant.. ainsi que la curieuse étreinte que tu m'as donné, expliqua-t-il. Tu devrais faire attention, et être plus subtile avec les autres si tu veux suivre les conseils de Fol Oeil.

- Ce sera.. le 2 mai 1998, chuchota-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. A la bataille finale.

Fred opina et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

- Bien.. c'est dans un an à peu près. J'ai encore le temps pour faire des farces, et passer quelques nuits en charmante compagnie.

Il força sa voix à être un brin optimiste et à sa surprise, Hermione rit. Elle leva seulement les yeux au ciel, en soufflant, au lieu de le gronder.

- Et qu'en est-il de ma famille ?, interrogea-t-il, Tiennent-ils le coup ?

- Oui. Bien que George soit...

Quelques larmes apparurent de nouveau et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Elle prit une longue inspiration tremblante et ferma les yeux.

- Il traverse encore des périodes difficiles.

- Je m'en doute.., marmonna-t-il bien qu'il n'ait particulièrement pas l'envie d'imaginer la vie sans son jumeau. Fais-moi une faveur, s'il te plait.. Ne lui dis rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait compris et je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme si je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme pour le reste de ma vie.

Hermione le fixa, l'angoisse au fond de ses yeux humides.

- Uniquement si tu me fais une promesse... Évite de mourir.

Fred rit.

- Oh, j'ai bien l'intention de me battre et de donner tout ce que j'ai !

Il lui sourit, d'un air arrogant, la poussant du bout du coude.

- Après tout.. Comment pourrais-je priver le monde de mon incroyable beauté ?

Avec un rire légèrement cassé, les bras d'Hermione entourèrent la taille du garçon afin de l'enlacer encore une fois.

- Tu m'as manqué, Fred, murmura-t-elle.

- Wow. Être mort m'apporte décidément beaucoup d'affection. Est-ce que toutes les filles se sont jetés sur mon cercueil en sanglotant sur le fait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas vivre sans moi à mon enterrement ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Toutes les filles ayant espéré dans l'ombre. Et une seule parmi celles qui ont eu leur chance à tes côtés.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et le regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ta tante Muriel. Elle s'est totalement cru dans une série dramatique.

Fred sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de la brunette.

- Quel dommage! Je ne pourrais pas être là pour profiter de cette Hermione Granger version adulte, se moqua-t-il. Il semblerait qu'elle ait étonnamment développé un bon sens de l'humour.

* * *

_Premier chapitre traduit. Le petit retour dans le passé.  
La suite est traduite alors j'aurais un rythme régulier. En espérant que ce sera lu, et apprécié.  
Et les avis sont toujours les bienvenues :)_

_Bisous !  
_


	2. Le bourgeon du bourgeon

_Et voici, le chapitre deux ! :)**  
**_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /

**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'ai bientôt fini de traduire toute cette fiction (plus que deux chapitres, maintenant ^^) alors je posterai régulièrement. Je vous mets le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui, le chapitre 3 viendra dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous appréciez la traduction :) ! Tout à la fin de l'histoire, dans un blabla de fin de chapitre, je vous mettrai le poème entier d'où sont issus les titres, je l'aime beaucoup !

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

**Le bourgeon du bourgeon.**

* * *

_27 juillet 1997._

Tout était de sa faute, vraiment.

Tout au long de la journée, elle avait continué de l'enlacer. Des étreintes douces, chaudes, aux effluves de noix de coco, qui avaient toutes duré au moins dix secondes chacune (il avait compté). Et puis, elle avait déclaré qu'il lui avait manqué.. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Jamais la Hermione qu'il connaissait n'aurait dit une telle chose.

Mais après tout, il n'était pas mort aux yeux d'Hermione Jr. Et c'était une différence non-négligeable.

Et c'était définitivement de la faute de la jeune femme quand les sentiments de Fred se mirent à agir étrangement suite à une question innocente de George à celle-ci. Tous les trois étaient installés confortablement sur les fauteuils dépareillés du Terrier quand ce dernier demanda, avec un sourire:

- Au fait, Hermione. Ron et toi. Mariage, cérémonie, et ribambelle de garnements aux cheveux roux ?

La jeune femme gloussa, et finalement le regarda d'un air hésitant.

- Et bien.. Nous sommes sortis brièvement ensemble après la guerre mais nous avons rompu d'un commun accord. Il était préférable que l'on reste amis.

Fred était soulagé. _Soulagé_. Alors que ses parents soupiraient et marmonnaient leur déception, Fred, lui, se sentait apaisé que la relation d'Hermione et son frère ait échoué. Cette réaction était étrange, et tout à fait inattendue. George et lui n'avaient-ils pas, il y a si peu de temps, offert un bouquin à Ron sur comment séduire les jeunes sorcières ?

Il avait aidé Ron à sortir avec Hermione avec la sensation d'aider plus pauvre que lui, et maintenant, il était _soulagé _de l'annonce de leur séparation ?

Fred se surprit à penser à cette drôle de révélation qu'il avait eu à onze ans quand il avait observé une fille pour la toute première fois. Ce jour là, il se trouvait au terrain de Quidditch dans la cour de l'école, en compagnie de George et Lee, comme d'habitude, et les filles de l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînaient à l'endurance. Ce fut en les regardant courir et bouger allégrement qu'il avait réalisé qu'elles n'étaient finalement pas si dégoûtantes.. Elles étaient même plutôt agréables à regarder.

Avoir une Hermione plus âgée en face de lui se rapprochait dangereusement de cette situation là. Il n'était pas subitement épris d'elle, ni irrémédiablement attiré, rien de honteux ou de romantique dans ce genre, Fred y trouvait simplement un attrait qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Un charme qui ne le laissait pas si indifférent et qu'il trouvait intéressant d'explorer.

- Je suis surprise que la question vienne de George !, déclara Hermione en s'adressant à Fred à voix basse, un bras farouchement posé sur sa chaise. Je croyais qu'il n'approuvait pas ma relation avec Ron.

Ca, c'était intéressant.

- 'Ermione, intervint Fleur. Est-ce que mon mariage sera grandiose ?

- Oh, oui. C'était merveilleux.

La voix d'Hermione se coupa, et Fred l'observa. Peut-être d'un peu trop près. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de continuer.

- Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués pendant la cérémonie mais personne n'a été sérieusement blessé.

Fleur maugréa.

- C'est 'orrible...

Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle observa la brunette pendant quelques instants avant que ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle avait une idée.

- 'Ermione, aimerais-tu assister au mariage une nouvelle fois ? Ma cousine Marie ne vient pas. Je pourrais obtenir un ou deux de ses cheveux par 'ibou.. Nous avons une réserve de Polynectar. Nous pourrions ainsi savoir quand les Mangemorts vont apparaître, et tu seras incognito parmi les invités.

Fleur avait beau être confrontée à quelqu'un du futur, elle pensait toujours en premier lieu à son union et sa fête.

- Euh, oui, avec plaisir, bafouilla Hermione, incertaine.

- Excellent !, s'exclama la jeune blonde en claquant ses deux mains entre elles d'un air enjoué. J'ai même une robe que tu pourras emprunter. Tu seras plus jolie que d'habitude.

Fred pouffa quand Hermione roula explicitement des yeux et donna un coup de genou amusé dans le sien. Il reporta finalement son attention sur sa mère qui longeait la fenêtre, observant quelques fois Ron, Ginny et Hermione Jr à travers les stores donnant sur l'extérieur. Tous les trois avait été évincés de la réunion et se prélassaient dans le jardin. Ils étaient même plutôt, sans aucun doutes, en train de se plaindre une fois encore d'avoir été mis de côté par l'Ordre.

- Avons-nous réellement gagné la guerre ?, questionna la matriarche Weasley pour la troisième fois depuis sa rencontre avec la nouvelle Hermione. Qui a survécu ?

Le regard d'Hermione parcourut la table. Ses yeux brillaient de gêne, elle était clairement embarrassée. Elle fut cependant sauvée par le pas claudiquant d'Alastor Maugrey, qui arrivait légèrement en retard à cette réunion de dernière minute.

- Molly, commença-t-il.

Il se tenait dans le cadre de la porte du salon. Son oeil, d'un bleu électrique, roula un peu avant de sortir comme à son habitude de son orbite.

- Nous n'allons rien changer. Découvrir qui vivra et qui mourra ne nous apporterons rien de bon. Nous gagnerons.. Cette information est suffisante. Maintenant.. Hermione, Remus, et Kingsley, accordez-moi un instant, je dois vous parler.

Il se passa vingt minutes avant que Fol Oeil et les trois autres revinrent. Lupin et Kingsley affichait un air grave et les yeux d'Hermione étaient embués de larmes. Elle avait pleuré. La jeune femme s'assit entre Fred et Tonks en prenant soin d'éviter leurs regards interloqués. Elle semblait accablée. Maugrey, quand à lui, était toujours aussi désagréable et impassible.

- Hermione a été soumise au Serment Inviolable, annonça-t-il. Elle ne donnera aucun détails des pertes de la guerre. Il vaut mieux pour elle, et sa santé, ainsi que la votre si vous ne lui posez pas à nouveau cette question.

Fred posa discrètement sa main sur le coude d'Hermione et exerça une légère pression pour la réconforter. Elle glissa son regard dans le sien, peinée, un semblant d'excuses et de culpabilité inscrit sur le visage. Il lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas.., chuchota-t-il bien qu'il ne soit pas entièrement convaincu par ses propres paroles.

Tout le monde meurt un jour.. Cependant, il avait espéré obtenir un peu plus d'informations sur sa propre mort avant que son heure arrive.

- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

La voix stridente et acerbe de Molly coupa le silence choqué qui avait enveloppé la salle. Fred avait même sursauté de surprise et se demandait presque si sa mère s'apprêter à frapper Fol Oeil avec l'horloge familiale dont elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se séparer.

Le rouquin aurait tout donné pour voir ce spectacle.

- Ca l'était, répliqua Maugrey solennellement.

- Je suis désolée.., ajouta Hermione en reniflant.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, rassura Tonks. Si c'était indispensable pour le bien du plus grand nombre, c'était alors la meilleure chose à faire, d'accord ?

Le ton doucereux n'arrangea guère l'état de la brunette.

Fol Oeil s'approcha et tapota son épaule, dans un geste qu'il voulut encourageant.

- Si vous le souhaitez vraiment, Molly. Nous pourrons en rediscuter ce soir.

Les jumeaux Weasley, et Hermione échangèrent un douloureux coup d'œil.

- Pour l'instant, reprit le vieil homme. Nous avons besoin que cette jeune fille reste cachée. Le Terrier suffira pour ce soir mais nous devrons vite lui trouver un autre endroit. Nous y réfléchirons après la mission de tout à l'heure en espérant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne meurt dans d'atroce souffrances.

Rassurant, pensa Fred. Très rassurant. Fol Oeil avait toujours cette manière apaisante de s'exprimer..

- Fred, George, siffla leur mère entre ses dents. Pourquoi ne lui montreriez-vous pas sa chambre ? Hermione peut partager celle de Fleur, si elle le souhaite.

Seul les deux frères et Tonks distinguèrent le grognement de la brunette à l'idée émise par Mrs Weasley. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, et les cheveux de Nymphadora prirent une teinte orangée. Leur amusement l'avait peut-être trahie mais personne n'en fit la remarque.

Après avoir salué la salle, Hermione suivit les jumeaux. Néanmoins, arrivés à l'entrée, elle se retourna brusquement. Elle parcourut rapidement la distance la séparant de Maugrey, et le serra fermement dans ses bras. Au premier abord, il fut si surpris que Fred était persuadé qu'il allait lui jeter un sort mais au bout du compte, il lui accorda de nouveau cet étrange sourire dont les frères Weasley avait été témoins dans leur magasin quelques heures plus tôt. Le vieil Aurore accompagna sa réaction d'une petite tape dans le dos de jeune femme. Cette dernier lui répondit en lui souriant, tremblotante, et chuchota quelques mots qui ressemblaient à un "Au revoir" avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger de nouveau vers Fred et George. Silencieux, ils quittèrent tous les trois le séjour.

- Fleur loge dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, renseigna George en grimpant une à une les marches grinçante de l'escalier étroit de Terrier. Je crains que tu meurs d'ennui lors de notre absence.. L'unique chose intéressante que cet imbécile ait laissé n'est autre que de la poussière.

- Super..., grommela-t-elle.

- Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons t'apporter quelque prototypes de nos inventions, proposa le deuxième frère en lui souriant. Cela pourrait t'occuper un peu.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante à l'intention de Fred quand soudainement, une voix familière venant du premier étage lui parvint.

- Fred ? George ? appela Hermione Jr. A qui parlez-vous ?

- Putain de merde, murmurèrent-ils dans une même phrase.

D'un réflexe, Fred agrippa la taille de la jeune femme à ses côtés et l'entraîna dans la pièce que George et lui avait l'habitude d'occuper.

- Hermione !, fit George d'une voix forte de l'autre côté de la porte. N'es-tu pas sensée être bannie de la maison, jeune fille ?

La colère de la concernée était palpable, même au delà des murs.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Je comprends pourquoi isoler Ginny, mais Ron et moi sommes désormais majeurs. Nous allons risquer nos vies ce soir pour Harry, alors pourquoi continuer de nous mettre à l'écart de cette façon ?

- Tu connais ma mère.. Si elle le pouvait, elle n'hésiterait pas à vous vêtir de couches-culottes jusqu'à vos trente ans.

- Hmm, fut sa simple réponse.

Sans même l'apercevoir, Fred devinait aisément sa posture. Son esprit lui offrait l'image d'une Hermione typique de son temps, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux figés sur son frère, méfiants.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, votre mère nous a simplement dit de rester en dehors de la salle à manger. Si tu veux absolument savoir, je me dirigeais simplement dans la chambre de Ron. Je m'ennuie, je souhaite juste récupérer un livre que j'ai laissé là-haut.

- Je peux toujours te divertir, sinon, Granger, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et suggestive.

Fred se retint de rire et un grognement non contrôlé s'échappa de sa bouche. A présent, le visage d'Hermione Jr devait sûrement arborer l'une de ses nombreuses mimiques dédaigneuses qu'elle affichait souvent à leur égard.

- Le livre me suffira, merci, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. A qui parliez-vous ? J'ai cru entendre une fille.

- Oh, ça. Une invention, pour la boutique. Nous avons pensé à viser un plus grand public, et ainsi inclure une petite partie pour adulte. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Top secret, tu comprends.

Après avoir entendu un soupir de dégoût exagéré et des pas s'éloignant de la pièce, Hermione Sr murmura à l'intention de Fred.

- Je me souviens de cette conversation ! Il remuait bizarrement des sourcils, me faisait des clins d'œils.. je pensais qu'il était devenu complètement malade.

En guise de réponse Fred sourit et se pencha vers elle.

- C'est ce que tu penses de tous les garçons qui tentent leur chance avec toi ?

- Non, seulement les jumeaux Weasley !

George ouvrit la porte à la volée et la referma aussi vite. Il se faufila dans la pièce avec rapidité, satisfait.

- Ce n'est pas passé loin, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe. Granger, tu es une vraie peste quand tu t'y mets !

Le ton de sa voix était teinté d'affection et il lui sourit.

- Un jour ou l'autre, ton naturel et ta curiosité finira par te causer des ennuis !

- Pour le moment, c'est vous, l'origine de mes problèmes, rectifia-t-elle en pinçant ses lèvres pour dissimuler un petit sourire.

- Fais comme chez toi, ici. Tu peux rester dans notre chambre pendant la mission si tu veux, informa l'autre jumeau. C'est sûrement plus divertissant. Et quand tout le monde dormira, nous t'escorteront comme une clandestine dans la pièce occupée par Fleur.

- Euh, par contre. Fais attention, reprit George en poussant l'une des innombrables boîtes encombrant les lieux. Ne touche surtout pas ce que tu ne connais pas ou tu risques de te retrouver avec une peau multicolore, ou même pire, tes ongles peuvent exploser.

Hermione se frotta l'arrête du nez, dépitée.

- Ok, pas de problème.. Je m'en rappellerai.

- Oooh, attends. Je sais ce que tu peux faire !

Fred se jeta sur la pile de boîtes qu'il escalada avec conviction afin d'atteindre son ancienne malle de Poudlard. Il y retira quelques vieux uniformes d'école, puis écarta également un petit paquet de pastilles de gerbes ayant dépassé depuis longtemps leur date de péremption. Il soupira, ennuyé.

- Allez ! Je sais que j'en ai au moins gardé un !

- Non, mec, il me semble que tu les as tous brûlé, affirma George.

Après quelques minutes à fouiller entre les inventions ratées et les anciennes dissertations de Sortilèges, Fred se mit à chanter victorieux. Dans ses mains se tenait _Le livre des sorts et enchantements, 7ème année._

- Je l'aaai !

Il s'arrêta et baissa d'un ton en s'avançant vers Hermione pour lui tendre le manuel. La jeune femme le saisit et rit de bon cœur en découvrant la caricature peu flatteuse de Dolorès Ombrage sur la couverture du livre.

- Voila. Ca devrait te tenir occupée pendant environ.. oh, cinq minutes, au moins.

- Merci, Fred.

La brunette se rapprocha de lui, et lui accorda une nouvelle étreinte.

Il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais.

- Soyez prudents, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle avant d'enlacer George.

- Mince alors !, s'exclama ce dernier. J'ai l'impression que cette Hermione nous aime. Je ne suis pas sûr que celle du présent m'aurait serré ainsi dans ses bras.

Hermione sourit chaleureusement avant de pincer légèrement l'une des oreilles du garçon.

- Ca va bien se passer, chuchota-t-elle.

**ooo**

Machinalement, Hermione rongeait le marque-page déjà maintes fois mordus. Pour la dixième fois au moins, elle relit la même ligne du _Livre des sorts et enchantements_.

Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait, évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être morte d'inquiétude. Et si George se penchait d'un seul petit centimètre sur la gauche et perdait toute sa tête au lieu de seulement son oreille ? Peut-être serait-il distrait par ce qui arriverait à Fol Oeil maintenant qu'il savait ?

Être sous le Serment Inviolable était curieux. Chaque fois que la tentation de parler à Fred, Lupin ou même Tonks de leur décès s'imposait à elle, un frisson incroyable, presque surnaturel, parcourait son échine de tout son long. Comme si la magie du sortilège lui lançait un avertissement et lui rappelait ce qui risquerait d'arriver si un mot traversait sa bouche: la mort. Plus tôt dans la soirée, après que Maugrey l'ait amené dans l'arrière cuisine avec Remus et Kingsley et ait expliqué aux personnes ce qu'il comptait prendre comme mesure, Hermione avait passé la majorité du temps à les convaincre que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils.. ce que nous avons traversé avant la fin de la guerre !, s'écria-t-elle en parlant d'Harry, Ron et d'elle-même. Je ne dirais rien !_

_- Et vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai vécu pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais être trop prudent._

_Le vieil Auror lui avait adressé un tel regard sévère que la jeune femme avait eu la cruelle impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire personne indigne de confiance et que son âme ne valait vraiment pas mieux._

_- Je pense qu'Alastor a raison, Hermione, intervint Lupin. Tu viens d'un avenir sans Voldemort. Et ce futur doit rester sain et sauf. Certains sacrifices sont essentiels. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, tu risquerais de changer bien des choses et peut-être pour le pire._

_- Et si j'annonçais la mort de Tonks ? Et la votre ?_

_Elle le défia du regard, les épaules hautement dressées, sûre d'elle._

_- Que diriez-vous ?_

_- Ce que j'ai dit précédemment, confirma-t-il avec sérieux. Se débarrasser de la menace de Vous-savez-Qui reste bien plus important que la vie ou la mort de l'un d'entre nous._

Ce fut la fin de sa courte résistance. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kingsley lui avait demandé si elle allait se conformer au Serment, et tout en serrant délibérément la main meurtrie et rugueuse de Lupin, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un "Oui, je le ferai".

Elle avait vraiment essayé de convaincre Fol Oeil de simplement lui faire promettre qu'elle ne ferait rien, pour rien au monde, mais le vieil homme était dix fois plus paranoïaque qu'elle n'était têtue (ce qui voulait sûrement dire beaucoup). Il avait insisté pour le Serment Inviolable, plus fiable encore que sa parole.

- Le chagrin peut rendre fou, avait-il répété de nombreuses fois.

Cependant, il y avait des façons de contourner le vœu, elle le sentait. Elle n'avait pas promis de ne pas intervenir pour sauver quelqu'un, elle avait juste juré de ne dire à personne les circonstances de leurs morts. Et malgré avoir déjà mis en garde Harry, jadis, lors de leur troisième année et malgré ses connaissances en la matière et les témoignages lus des sorciers mêlés au temps, la jeune femme aspirait toujours à changer le cours de l'histoire, et ce.. En dépit des lourdes conséquences.

Elle avait compris les conseils de Maugrey, elle avait conscience que sauver la vie d'une personne pouvait malheureusement tout changer. Mondingus Fletcher en était déjà la preuve. Si il n'avait pas été le lâche pleurnichard qui avait abandonné l'Auror, jamais Harry, Ron et elle, n'aurait pu l'interroger à propos du pendentif de Serpentard. Si Alastor s'était résigné à l'écouter et à éviter sa propre mort, Mondingus aurait pu mourir à sa place, et par sa faute, ils n'auraient pu trouver l'Horcruxe.

Tandis qu'elle attendait l'annonce de la mort d'un homme qu'elle aurait pu sauver, ce petit fait la réconforta.

Hermione avait toujours été de ceux qui pensaient pouvoir secourir tout le monde. Elfes de maisons, Hippogriffes, fugitifs, Fol Œil.. Parfois, elle se demandait si son complexe du héros n'était pas là juste pour rivaliser avec celui de Harry.

Tout à coup, des sons supects de nervosité lui parvinrent du rez de chaussée. Ginny et Molly s'agitaient, leurs pas martelaient le sol, et la maison se transforma soudainement en cacophonie de cris frénétiques. Hermione distingua la matriarche Wealsey hurler à Kingsley de déguerpir de sa vue afin qu'elle puisse voir son fils. De longues minutes tortueuses passèrent, et après une éternité, la brunette distingua la voix forte de Fred. Ce dernier se moquait allégrement de l'auréole de son frère jumeau et sa blague conforta Hermione dans la pensée que tout s'était bien déroulé comme prévu. George Weasley allait bien.

L'effervescence mourut ensuite et le calme donna l'impression à Hermione que ce 27 juillet n'aurait pu finalement n'être qu'un jour comme les autres. Et si elle n'avait pas cette sensation douloureuse dans son estomac comme si ce dernier se tordait dans tous les sens ni ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui brûlait la poitrine, la jeune femme aurait pu croire à une version améliorée de son époque. Revoir certains membres de l'Ordre en bonne santé, c'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage des plus exténuant. La maladresse de Tonks, la bonté et la douceur de Lupin et l'humour de Fred étaient pareil à un antiseptique sur une plaie ouverte: c'était à la fois piquant et cicatrisant.

Hermione s'allongea sur la couverture bleu pâle qui recouvrait le petit lit de George. Même si elle n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre des jumeaux, l'odeur âcre de la poudre à canon, et les brûlures sur les murs et le plancher, la rendait singulièrement nostalgique. Nul n'avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce après la guerre. Il y avait trop de liens avec Fred. Et les souvenirs de lui lacéraient déjà assez cruellement la famille Weasley pour que celle-ci s'aventure dans son ancienne chambre.

Quand le Terrier se plongea brusquement dans un silence funeste et respectueux -que même la vieille goule n'interrompit-, la brunette reconnut les quelques minutes en mémoire de Maugrey Fol Oeil. Harry beugla finalement et sa douleur aiguë la transperça. Elle avait l'envie intarissable de descendre et de consoler son ami -lui dire qu'il gagnerait. Alastor s'était strictement opposé à informer Harry de la finalité de la guerre. Le vieil Auror avait affirmé qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le jeune homme baisse sa garde et se relaxe trop, et ainsi peut-être, par leur faute, se retrouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Au bout de quelques instants, les jumeaux franchirent la porte de la chambre. George était penché sur Fred, plus pâle et plus agité que dans son dernier souvenir. Hermione se leva et arrangea quelques coussins pour le mettre à l'aise et aida Fred à déposer délicatement son frère sur le lit.

- Te voila enfin, Saint-George.

Les deux frères lui sourirent légèrement.

George grimaça et porta l'une de ses mains au trou béant sur le côté de sa tête.

- Quand ce sera guérit, ça aura de la gueule, hein, Hermione ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par "tout se passera bien" ?, demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment ! Toutes les filles tomberont à tes pieds et s'évanouiront à ton passage.

- Ah non, pas toutes, rétorqua Fred avec un rictus.

La jeune femme lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

- Les filles aiment les héros de guerre.

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, elle couvrit George d'une couverture, et le borda avec soin. Ce dernier sourit béatement de l'attention et tira la langue à son frère.

- Eh bien. Quand tu auras fini de jouer à la mère poule, je vais te conduire à la chambre de Fleur., informa Fred.

Hermione fronça sévèrement le nez. Ses souvenirs de Fleur à l'approche de son mariage étaient si terribles que la blondinette en question aurait pu après ses colères et caprices faire passer Voldemort pour un adorable nounours en peluche.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je dors ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

Fred se tourna vers George.

- Je t'avais dit que la Hermione du futur flashait sur moi.

- Je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu restes ici tant que vous jetez un sort de silence autour du lit... , répondit George avec un bâillement, J'ai encore une oreille en bon état et je compte la garder. Mais si je vous entends en train de copuler, sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à la couper !

- Ce ne sera pas un souci, répliqua Hermione en tentant de paraître sérieuse à défaut d'amusée.

- De toute façon, maman passera probablement toutes les heures pour vérifier l'état de sa Sainteté. Hermione et moi attendrons sagement d'être de retour à l'appartement demain soir.

La réponse d'Hermione fut une légère tape sur la nuque du garçon, avant de s'adresser à son jumeau.

- Allez. Repose-toi, George.

Par la suite, et avec l'aide de Fred, elle dégagea le sol entre leurs deux lits pour s'offrir une place assez grande pour y dormir. Quand ce fut fait, elle se contenta de transformer un oreiller en matelas.

Elle déplaça machinalement une grande boîte à trous pour faire de l'ordre et cri de surprise quand à son contact, elle se mit brusquement à frétiller. Fred lui arracha des mains.

- Laisse-moi faire, c'est préférable. Hagrid nous a donné un coup de main à le développer et mis à part lui et nous, il n'est pas habitué à être manipulé pour l'instant.

Hermione opta pour ne pas penser à quelle genre de créatures les trois personnes pouvaient inventer ensemble. Mais selon le petit bruit de celle-ci, le prototype n'était sûrement jamais arrivé à sa fin, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendu dans la boutique. Néanmoins, elle se rassura avec la pensée qu'aucune catastrophe n'était arrivée dans le futur à cause de leur création.

La brunette dirigea sa baguette sur elle et après l'oreiller précédemment, elle transforma sa robe noire. Quand elle s'installa sur son pauvre lit de fortune en chemise de nuit, Fred brisa le silence.

- Tu sais.. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ce serait vrai... La mort de Maugrey Fol Œil. C'était un putain de battant, un vieux qui avait tout connu. Il paraissait tellement indestructible.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Fred se pencha au dessus de son lit et lui adressa un sourire en coin pour la réconforter. Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de la jeune femme, et avec surprise, il la cueillit doucement avec le bout de son doigt.

- Au fait. Lupin, Kingsley et Papa ont décidé que c'était sûrement mieux pour toi que tu restes avec George et moi, à notre appartement. Maman aimerait que tu restes ici, bien sûr, mais avant notre départ Fol Œil aurait dit à Remus que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Apparemment ce serait à cause de Ginny et les vacances ou encore Rogue et la Légilimancie.. Selon lui, il vaudrait mieux que personne en lien avec Poudlard te rencontre. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est pour cette raison qu'Hagrid n'était pas à la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

Bien qu'Hermione savait que Severus Rogue ne représentait aucune menace, les Carrow quand à eux, étaient à même de tout gâcher. Si ils découvraient sa présence par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit, Voldemort mettrait aisément la main sur elle. Et là, ce serait catastrophique. Il aurait lu de force la totalité de son esprit comme il aurait lu un simple bouquin.

Elle pensa de nouveau à Rogue. Bien qu'elle ait l'envie de lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire que tout le monde lui était reconnaissant de ses services pendant la guerre, elle estimait que le risque était trop grand. Le professeur n'était pas en charmante compagnie et si un Mangemort interceptait son hibou, tout était foutu.

De toute façon, il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié le geste.

- A la boutique ? Sérieusement ?

Était-ce réellement prudent de la loger au milieu du chemin de traverse ? Avaient-ils réellement suggéré une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, Fred.. Peut-être que je devrais partir vivre avec ta tante Muriel. Je serais sûrement plus en sécurité là-bas.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

- Hermione.. Te rappelles-tu vraiment de ma tante Muriel ?

Il rit à sa grimace avant de continuer.

- Tu serais peut-être en sécurité à ses côtés, cependant, je doute qu'elle soit saine et sauve avec toi. Tu tiendrais tout juste un mois avant de l'étrangler.. Quoi que.. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu iras. Puis George et moi hériterons de sa maison.. J'ai toujours rêvé de voler en balais dans les couloirs de sa baraque.

- Je doute sincèrement que vous soyez sur son testament, se moqua la jeune femme.

- Ah, un point pour toi.

Fred sourit.

- Fais-moi confiance, tu seras en sécurité avec nous. Nous avons un adorable placard dont l'entrée est camouflée dans un mur. Il est assez grand pour un lit une place. Tu pourras t'y cacher si jamais. C'est très charmant, confortable et Dursleyesque. Je pourrais également jouer le rôle de l'oncle d'Harry si tu veux la version complète de "comment vivre dans un placard".

- Je peux à peine contenir mon enthousiasme !

- Attend un peu, Granger. Tu aimeras tellement vivre avec nous que tu ne voudras plus jamais retourner d'où tu viens.

Le jeune homme tapota doucement le bout du nez d'Hermione.

- Hey ! Je pensais juste à un truc.. Tu crois que Fleur s'attend toujours à ce que tu viennes à son mariage ?

- Aucun doute là-dessus, elle a déjà envoyé un hibou à sa cousine. Je ne serais pas sous ma vraie forme alors je ne briserai pas le Serment Inviolable. Et pour tout te dire.. Je préfère y aller. C'est mieux que de rester assise, seule, à se demander si tout le monde va bien. Puis.. Sortir me fera du bien, je pense.

Elle ne souhaitait rien changer. Juste observer. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, non ? Elle savait que les Mangemorts se présenteraient, elle l'avait vécu. Et elle savait qu'elle saurait assurer sa sécurité si besoin était, elle savait comment se sortir de leurs griffes.

- Merde, soupira Fred d'une voix dramatique. J'espérais pouvoir convaincre maman de rester à l'appart' pour veiller sur toi. Nous aurions pu passer la soirée à compter les fissures du plafond, à faire des concours de regards, ou encore à lire les œuvres complètes de Gilderoy Lockhart..Tu sais, tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant qu'un mariage.

- Si ta mère t'autorise à louper la cérémonie, alors je veux bien voir George sortir avec Rusard !

- Oh, ne dis pas ça.., pouffa le rouquin, Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Imagines-les avec Miss Teigne.. Adorable, non ?

- Je ne dors toujours pas, vous savez..., grogna George.

- Eh bien, Forge, depêche-toi. Plus tôt tu t'endormiras, plus vite tu pourras rêver de ton petit Ruru chéri.

George marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct à propos de lui donner des cauchemars, et tout juste avant que sa respiration se fasse plus lente et plus profonde, il suggéra une scène obscène entre son frère et Ombrage.

Fred se pencha d'avantage sur le lit pour continuer de parler avec Hermione.

- Demain, quand on te déposera à l'appart', j'accompagnerai maman pour t'acheter quelques vêtement et quelques livres sur les voyages dans le temps.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

Il sourcilla.

- Ah bon ? Et avec quoi comptes-tu t'habiller quand tes vêtements seront à laver ? Je ne vois aucune d'objection à ce que tu te promènes toute nue mais...

Hermione l'interrompu avec un oreiller bien placé sur le visage. Le rouquin rit.

- Ok ok, ça marche. Mais quand j'aurais de nouveau accès à mon compte, je vous rembourserai.

Elle sursauta et rit quand un ronflement, long et bruyant lui parvint.

- Ronfle-t-il toujours comme ça ?

- Seulement quand il est très fatigué.

- Et toi..? Est-ce que tu ronfles ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis tout aussi merveilleux qu'un ange. Je suis silencieux, dit-il en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Il sourit.

- Parfait. Je suis en train de m'endormir et je pense qu'il est temps pour toi que tu me fasses une démonstration de ce côté adorable que tu caches tant. Bonne nuit, Fred.

- 'Nuit Hermione.

* * *

_Le tout premier rapprochement très anodin :) _

_Les avis sont toujours les bienvenues. Toujours un respect pour l'auteure, et puis la traductrice, huhu.  
_

_Bisous.  
_


	3. Le ciel du ciel

_Hello !_  
_Chapitre trois, le voila !**  
**_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /

**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'aime beaucoup ce petit chapitre et j'ai pris plaisir à le traduire. Ca avance vite entre eux deux, oui, c'est normal. Rappelons le, la fiction est en 11 chapitres. Et je pense que c'est fait exprès justement pour qu'on soit bien plongé dans leur histoire amoureuse. Bref ! J'aime bien ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

** Le ciel du ciel.**

* * *

_1 août 1997._

Face au miroir, Hermione cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Encore. Comme si elle espérait se transformer une nouvelle fois. Elle ressemblait traits pour traits à la jeune fille qui avait disparu avec Fred lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les mêmes cheveux blonds cendrés, le même visage en forme de cœur, et la même robe raffinée et soignée en velours mauve.

C'était étrange. Déroutant.

Fred et George était l'image même de l'hospitalité, toujours derrière elle à lui demander si elle désirait quelque chose. Plus d'oreillers, un peu de nourriture, ou même un partenaire sexuel. Quoi que, la dernière proposition venait seulement de Fred. George la taquinait également, bien sûr, cependant il restait bien plus réservé que son frère. Fred, lui, flirtait explicitement avec elle.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il avait eu raison. Son imitation de l'oncle Vernon était l'une des plus hilarantes qu'Hermione ait pu voir dans sa vie. Certaines fois, elle se demandait même comment il pouvait se montrer tout aussi rouge de colère que lui. Elle avait également le droit à la petite veine bourdonnante sur son front lorsqu'il criait à propos de la magie.

Elle avait aussi été surprise et soulagée en découvrant le petit placard. Il était confortable et propre, ainsi que très bien caché. L'entrée était difficile, et un peu plus complexe que le passage du Chaudron Baveur au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de mémoriser correctement le code sur les briques.

La brunette se demandait, par ailleurs, ce que les jumeaux avaient prévus de cacher à cet endroit avant de s'en servir pour loger une jeune femme du futur.

Après un profond soupir et un haussement d'épaules perplexe à son reflet, elle transplana au delà des limites de protections entourant le Terrier. Elle était seule. Fred et George étaient déjà sur place afin d'aider pour la décoration du mariage. Hermione ne pouvait que se sentir satisfaite d'avoir échappé à la tâche.

- B'jour, _Marie_ !

La voix provenait d'une jeune femme blonde qui s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je suis Geneviève. Fleur m'a demandée de te tenir compagnie.

Elle baisa les deux joues d'Hermione pour la saluer, et la prit par le bras. Tandis qu'elles s'avançaient vers le terrier, la jeune blonde en profita pour partager ses potins sur la famille de Fleur.

- Lui, là-bas, c'est Oncle Claude, renseigna-t-elle en fronçant du nez. Tu devrais te méfier et ne pas trop te mêler à lui dans la soirée. Il est plutôt euh.. comment on dit déjà.. ah oui, rebuté par le fait que tu es sensée être sa nièce.

Geneviève s'arrêta dans son élan et observa du côté de Ron, et d'Harry -sous Polynectar lui aussi-, qui parlaient avec Fred et George.

- Oh, _Marie _! Tu connais les jumeaux, il me semble ?

Hermione hocha la tête et son amie d'un soir se mit à applaudir quelque peu, l'air entièrement euphorique.

- Tu dois me les présenter ! Celui de gauche.. Il est plutôt très beau, non ?

Ah, bien sûr. Tout s'éclaircissait. Geneviève était la fille qui avait fini la soirée avec George.

- Tu devrais lui dire !, dit Hermione en se prêtant au mieux à l'accent français. Son oreille, c'est une blessure de guerre récente. Il sera ravi si tu le complimentes !

La blondinette eut un petit rire, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie quand George sembla s'approcher des deux filles. Fred fut plus rapide. Son jumeau s'était fait malencontreusement accosté par quelques vieilles tantes de Fleur qui, d'après Geneviève, ne parlaient que de chats et sentaient la naphtaline.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de se joindre aux légers gloussements de son accompagnatrice quand Fred leur offrit son aide. Si seulement il avait conscience de faire du zèle à Hermione Granger. Il l'aida à s'assoir, et lui adressa l'un de ses nombreux clins d'œils charmeurs. Même son sourire était plus désarmant que jamais. La brunette décida d'en jouer un peu et d'attendre encore avant de lui révéler sa véritable identité.

Bien que ce soit la deuxième fois qu'elle assiste aux vœux de Bill et Fleur, les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes -tout comme sa jeune voisine. Les mariages avaient toujours le fameux don de l'émouvoir. Geneviève était tout aussi touchée. Elle avait passé la cérémonie à s'essuyer les joues avec son buvard en soie et en dentelles.

- C'était merveilleux !, fit-elle avec un petit bruit de nez.

Tout juste après que Bill et Fleur soient déclarés mari et femme, les chaises disparurent et la piste de danse prit place.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour Fleur.. Oh _Marie_, regarde ! Les jumeaux viennent par ici !

George rit et secoua la tête en direction de son frère.

- Mesdemoiselles, pourriez-vous nous renseignez ? Parmi toutes vos charmantes cousines, laquelle est Marie ?

- Hmm, non. Je ne la vois pas, répondit Hermione avant que Geneviève ne parle.

La blondinette lui lança un regard surpris mais ne protesta pas.

- Oh, tant pis.

George semblait gêné de la nouvelle mais n'en fit part, il continua.

- Par ailleurs, je suis George. Et cette pâle copie de moi-même à mes côtés est mon frère, Fred.

- Voici Geneviève, et je suis Juliette, mentit Hermione en camouflant tant bien que mal son sourire amusé en sourire poli.

- Enchanté, fit Fred sans un soupçon de sincérité, ayant complètement oublié d'user de son charme. George, et si elle s'était fait prendre ? Nous devrions aller à sa recherche.

George fronça des sourcils.

- Ouais, je crois que tu as raison.. Où est Lupin ?

Hermione ne put retenir un rire plus longtemps.

- Oh Fred, George ! Je suis désolée, pardon. Pas besoin de voir Remus, je suis là. Je vais bien, articula-t-elle doucement.

- Et bien, bonjour _Marie_, dit George en un sourire.

- Quel sale tour ! Tu me dois au moins vingt danses pour m'avoir fait paniqué comme ça !

L'amusement perçait les reproches de Fred. Et sans attendre la moindre confirmation, il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Fidèle à ses propos, le garçon la fit tournoyer et virevolter pendant plusieurs chansons -ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était même plutôt très bon danseur, et elle riait tellement que sa tête tournait.

Au bout de la cinquième, ou même la quinzième (elle avait perdu le fil), il pointa un couple.

- Regarde.

Elle se vit, plus jeune, au bras de Ron qui tentait désespérément de la faire danser. Elle observait la scène. Ron se pencha vers l'oreille d'Hermione Jr et murmura quelque chose qui la fit rougir.

- Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous à cette époque ?, demanda Fred.

- Sûre et certaine !

Hermione hocha la tête avec insistance.

- Nous n'étions pas amoureux. Que des amis.

- Bon à savoir.

Fred lui sourit avant de changer de sujet.

- Ah, cette robe me tue. Plus tôt j'en parlais à Ron, George et notre cher cousin Barny.. Quand je me marierais, chacun pourra porter ce qui lui plaira, et si maman n'est pas d'accord, je lui infligerai sans scrupules le maléfice du saucisson.

La jeune femme se força à rire mais ne répondit pas. Un lourd silence s'imposa à eux. Tout deux se demandaient si Fred survivrait et réaliserait ce souhait.

- Hey ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je me sens desséché, finit-il par demander.

- Pourquoi pas. Juste un peu de punch.. Je pense que je me dois de rester sobre, ce soir.

- Ou je peux te proposer du jus d'œillet, plutôt. De ce que j'en sais, George et Lee ont du déjà ajouter "accidentellement" du whisky pur feu dans le récipient du punch.

Hermione claqua la langue sur son palais et lui attribua un coup d'œil réprobateur, mais Fred se contenta de rire, incorrigible comme à l'accoutumée et partit chercher quelques rafraîchissements.

- Bonsoir, fit une voix familière à la tonalité rugueuse derrière elle.

Un doigt ferme tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Oh, Merlin. Viktor.

- Euh, oui, bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle en oubliant son accent français. J'en serais ravie.

Il l'entraîna de nouveau parmi les couples dansants, et tout deux commencèrent à se dandiner doucement sur la musique.

- J'm'appelle Viktor. Et vous ?

- Marie.

_Au moins, il pourra prononça ce prénom là_, pensa-t-elle.

Quand Fred revînt avec deux bouteilles de jus d'œillet et un plateau de nourriture, Hermione lui lança un regard suppliant au dessus de l'épaule de Krum. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Viktor -loin de là, même. Ils s'écrivaient de temps en temps et elle le considérait comme un ami. Mais elle se sentait juste mal à l'aise et nerveuse de lui parler en n'étant pas elle-même. Il ne la connaissait pas aussi qu'Harry ou Ron, certes, mais un petit mot mal placé, et il pourrait avoir des soupçons.

Après l'avoir observé un petit moment avec un sourire narquois, Fred vînt à son secours.

- Hey, Viktor, c'est bon de te revoir mon pote ! Mais.. Ca te dérange si je récupère ma cavalière ? Nous avons un petit rendez-vous de prévu dans un coin sombre avec du champagne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh, non, pas de problème !, déclara le garçon. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Marie.

Il s'éloigna pour s'assoir aux côtés Hermione Jr, et la jeune femme fut certaine de l'avoir entendu marmonner que les plus jolies filles étaient toujours prises.

Le rouquin a ses côtés fit léviter d'un coup de baguette les boissons et les encas au dessus de leur tête, et lui prit la main, la guidant en dehors du chapiteau, dans le noir de la nuit tombée. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer George et Geneviève, bras dessus-dessous, non loin devant eux.

- Nous sommes arrivés, informa Fred en atteignant une petite colline donnant vue sur l'étang.

Gentleman, le rouquin retira sa veste et la reposa sur le sol. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'assoir.

- Assis-toi, _Marie_.

Hermione se contenta de piocher un petit pain surprise au comcombre avant de briser le petit silence.

- Tu sais. Il y a deux ans, je me rappelle t'avoir vu partir avec Marie.

Fred haussa un sourcil et s'approcha d'elle. Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

- Ah bon ? Tu m'espionnais, c'est ça ?

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Tu es tellement exhubérant et fais tellement de bruits qu'il est dur de t'ignorer.

- Hmm.

Il chantonna, souriant toujours, non-convaincu.

Ils s'assirent enfin, et se contentèrent de profiter du calme en regardant le lac et grignotant un peu. Ils ne parlaient plus. En dehors de la musique et des rires venant de la tente, les seuls bruits présents venaient des hautes herbes où George et Geneviève s'étaient installés: des mumures et des gloussements.

- Au fait, tu es très jolie, ce soir.

La voix de Fred brisa tout à coup le silence.

- Et dire qu'il fallait tout simplement que je prenne du Polynectar !

Hermione saisit quelque mèches blondes lui tombant sur les épaules, et les tritura, émerveillée.

- Je dois dire que je suis follement jalouse des cheveux de Marie. J'aimerais tant que les miens soient tout aussi diciplinés.

Fred rit.

- Hermione.. Imbécile ! Je parlais vraiment de toi. Toi, jeune.

Sa voix prit une tonalité séductrice et suggestive. Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendu de nombreuses fois à Poudlard, à l'intention des jolies filles de la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais jamais pour elle. Du moins, pas sérieusement.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu me crois capable de te faire une telle blague ?

Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient de joie tandis qu'Hermione le fixait incrédule. L'instant dura quelques secondes avant qu'il rit et hausse les épaules.

- Bon.. j'avoue, c'est bien mon genre. Mais pas cette fois. J'aime tes cheveux. Et quand je dis cheveux, je parle de tes boucles sauvages qui volent un peu partout quand tu t'énerves sur moi. Et non pas ce.. cette chose sans personnalité.

Il avança délicatement sa main de la chevelure blonde à ses côtés et prit une longue mèche cendrée entre deux doigts. Machinalement, il joua délicatement avec les cheveux satiné, avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Combien de temps encore avant que les effets de la potion s'estompent ?

- Euh.. Encore deux heures, ou plus, je crois.

La voix d'Hermione se cassa, elle manquait d'air. Fred était sensé n'être que Fred, elle ne devait pas se laisser affecter ainsi par ses paroles.

- J'en ai bu suffisamment. Je retrouvais sûrement mon apparence en rentrant à l'appartement.

- Merde.

Le rouquin secoua vivement la tête, mécontent.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre aussi longtemps.. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Attendre si longtemps pour quoi ?

- Pour quoi ? Pour t'embrasser, évidemment !

Sous son expression étonnée, il rajouta.

- Je préfère que tu sois sous ta véritable apparence pour le faire.

- Et bien.. Cela n'arrivera pas. Polynectar ou non !

Elle eut un rire étouffé. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Fred jouait simplement, il aimait juste la taquiner afin de voir sa réaction. C'est tout. Il ne devait pas être sérieux.

Pourtant, Hermione sentit un envol de papillons se répandre à l'intérieur de son ventre, et elle se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas une blague -ce qui était stupide compte tenu des circonstances.

- Pourquoi ?

Fred s'avança d'avantage. Elle discernait avec précision la chaleur de son corps sous sa robe de sorcier. Il sentait bon. Quelque chose de croustillant, frais et masculin.

- Parce que je vais mourir ? Idiote. Raison de plus pour que tu passes ton temps à me rouler des pelles tant que tu en as encore la chance !

Un cri perçant coupa l'étrange discussion. D'un réflexe, ils se levèrent tous les deux. La foule hurlait de panique. Les invités se précipitaient les uns vers les autres. Les craquements sonores qui suivirent indiquèrent à Fred et Hermione que les convives commençaient à fuir et transplaner.

Hermione s'affola, regardant les alentours, alerte.

- Oh non ! Ils sont là ! Les mangemorts !

Un crac plus fort raisonna à leur gauche et un George ébouriffé sortit des fourrés. Il fonça vers eux.

- Ils ont un putain de timing !, s'exclama-t-il, les bras levé en l'air. J'allais tout juste conclure avec.. euh..

- Geneviève, coupa la jeune femme.

- Oui, voila. Elle a transplané avant même que je lui offre refuge à notre appartenant, fit George, contrarié. A propos de chez nous, nous devrions y aller.

Avant même que l'un d'entre eux suivent le conseil de George, un homme masqué apparut soudainement derrière Hermione. Cette dernière s'apprêta à se retourner, baguette en main, mais Fred l'écarta, la jetant contre son frère. Un terrible sort la frôla, les étincelles rouges et noires sifflèrent à quelques centimètres de son oreille avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de brûler la parcelle d'herbe où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Les bras de George se refermèrent autour d'elle, l'immobilisant fermement contre ses vêtements, et la sensation inattendue d'être broyée dans un tube prit part en elle.

- Humf, grogna-t-elle.

Ils avaient attéri sur le carrelage de la cuisine des jumeaux Weasley. George était vautré sur elle, son torse pressé contre son visage. Chaque fois qu'elle prenait une inspiration, le tissu fin de sa robe s'accrochait à son nez, et elle toussait. Sa capacité à respirer était d'autant plus réduite que les hanches de homme appuyait rudement sur son estomac.

- Je suis désolé.

Il se redressa aussitôt et l'aida à se relever.

- Je sais que ce n'est vraiment pas agréable de transplaner avec quelqu'un quand on y est pas préparé mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Il lui fit un sourire, mais elle le devinait moins confiant que d'habitude.

- Merlin, Fred me tuera si il savait que je t'ai montée avant lui.

Hermione se retint de tout commentaires. Elle était encore si déboussolée qu'elle ne trouva pas la force de le gronder ni de se demander si sa blague cachait quelque chose de plus sérieux.

- C'était incroyablement stupide de ma part, commença-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. Je n'aurais jamais du y aller. Qu'est-ce que je pensais ?

George hocha la tête et lui donna une petite tappe sur l'épaule.

- Sûrement pas l'une de tes meilleurs idées, je te l'accorde. Mais tu as évité la catastrophe et tu vas bien. Pas de blessés. Nous sommes sains et saufs.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Tous les deux étaient conscients que Fred ne les avait pas suivis. Hermione se mit à arpenter la pièce en se tordant les mains. George, désormais assis sur le comptoir, donnait des coups de pieds contre le buffet, le faisant vibrer.

Toutes les trentes secondes environs, ils partageaint un coup d'oeil inquiet en regardant l'horloge au dessus du poêle.

- J'y retourne, décida George après cinq longues minutes silencieuses. Nous avons attendus suffisamment de temps.

Hermione déglutit et garda son envie de protester pour elle. Tenter de le convaincre de rester à attendre sagement ici était futile quand il s'agissait de son frère jumeau.

- Sois prudent. Je.. je vais me cacher dans mon placard juste au cas où.. Si ils viennent, ils ne me trouveront pas. Quand vous serez de retour, faites le moi savoir, je t'en pris. Quelque soit l'heure, même si il est tard.

Avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire peu convaincant, le rouquin transplana.

**ooo**

Fred était totalement d'accord avec son frère jumeau. Les Mangemorts avaient un putain de timing.

La probabilité qu'Hermione soit de nouveau d'humeur à l'embrasser après un tel accrochage et ses quelques blessures, s'approchait désespéremment de zéro. Tout comme l'issu de son duel avec l'homme masqué qui se tenait devant lui. Cet inconnu était bougrement compétent. Fred avait à peine réussi à détourner son dernier sort tranchant, sa jambe était plus ou moins entaillée. Il aurait pu la perdre entièrement, coupée en deux. Le jeune homme n'était pas même en mesure de se venger, son adversaire contrait aisément tous ses sortilèges.

Un craquement sonore presque semblable à la foudre retentit, annonçant du secours pour l'un ou l'autre des combattants. Fred n'était pas certain que ce soit pour lui. Et vu la façon dont le mangemort ne leva guère les yeux et se déroba une nouvelle fois de son sort, il partageait le même instinct. Le soulagement innonda le rouquin, de la tête au tête pieds en passant par chacun de ses os, quand il perçut une voix familière mais paniquée.

- Stupéfix ! Incarcerem !

Un jet de lumière incandescente suivit d'un flot de cordes jaillit de derrière lui, immobilisant son rival.

- Putain !, jura Fred en se penchant, les mains sur les genoux afin de reprendre son souffle.

- Ca va, mec ?

La voix de George était bouleversée, et même dans l'obscurité, Fred pouvait distinguer la pâleur de son visage. Il devinait qu'il avait sûrement dû arborer la même expression troublée quand George avait perdu son oreille.

- Ouais.

Son jumeau poussa finalement un soupir, rassuré.

- Hermione va bien ?

- Elle est un peu secouée, mais elle n'est pas blessée.

George agita sa baguette, et le masque du mangemort au sol disparut. Fred plissa les yeux pour distinguer ses traits dans la pénombre.

- C'est Rookwood, je pense, fit George, la mine renfrognée et dégoûtée. Nous devrions chercher le reste de la famille.

Une fois le chapiteau atteint, Fred regretta instantanément d'avoir acquiescer. Les membres de leur famille (enfin, ceux toujours là -Ron était parti en compagnie d'Harry et d'Hermione Jr) allaient bien, mais ils subissaient l'interrogatoire des hommes en noirs. Et à cause de l'inquiétude pour leurs parents qui leur broyaient les tripes, les jumeaux se joignirent à la fête. Youpi.

Après avoir répondu à ce qui semblait être des millions de questions à propos d'Harry Potter avec plusieurs demi-vérités et une poignée de mensonges bien grasse, Fred et George furent finalement autorisés à partir. Les Mangemorts leur donnèrent tout de même un avertissement, celui de livrer Harry avant le lendemain soir où ils finiraient tous à Azkaban.

- Nous devrions annoncer à Hermione que nous sommes arrivés.

George sourit avant de reprendre.

- Je crois qu'elle sera heureuse de te voir. En tout cas, je lui ai promis de lui faire savoir quand nous serions de retour.

Fred lui fit un sourire radieux avant de s'élancer dans le couloir. Il frappa doucement le mur en pierre qui cachait la chambre de leur hôte.

- Hermione ?, appela-t-il. C'est Fred. George et moi sommes de retour. Ouvre.

- Si tu es vraiment Fred alors tu sais comment ouvrir !, répliqua-t-elle sur ses gardes.

- Oh, pour l'amour de...

Il se mit à rire, et tapota les briques dans le bon ordre. Une chevelure de boucles brunes revêches lui faisaient de nouveau face, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il l'apperçut en pleurs.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il avec un petit esclaffement quand elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant jusqu'à lui briser les os. Je savais que tu me succomberais avant que la nuit soit terminée, Granger.

Elle sanglotait, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher tout de même de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- J'étais tellement inquiète !, s'écria-t-elle. Où est George ? Vous allez bien ?

- George va bien. D'ailleurs, il est même sûrement en train de faire le tour de la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent au moment où nous parlons. Pour ma part, j'ai une légère blessure à la jambe mais je vais bien aussi. Je suis content qu'on ait pu te ramener ici en un seul morceau.

Il caressa affectueusement son visage d'une main, mais le moment de tendresse fut de courte durée. A la seconde où les mots "blessure à la jambe" frappèrent Hermione, elle se leva et s'agita à travers les pièces à la recherche de Dictame et lui ordonna de s'assoir sur le canapé et d'attendre. Avec un rire doux, Fred prit finalement sur lui et la laissa faire. Les entailles étaient légères mais peut-être se seraient-elles infectées sans son aide. Quand George se glissa dans le dos d'Hermione pour mimer une scène déplacée, le rouquin se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. La jeune femme s'afférait, à genoux face à lui.

- C'est bon, c'est fini.

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite, et reboucha le petit pot de crème.

- Je pense que ça ira. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Il eut à peine le temps de protester qu'elle lui accorda une étreinte, et enlaça également George (il aimait d'ailleurs penser qu'elle s'était plus longtemps attardée contre lui que contre son frère) et s'éloigna en direction de son placard. Déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir sur cette note, il la suivit, et frappa sur le mur en brique.

Le gloussement de son jumeau fit écho derrière lui.

La brunette était déjà en chemise de nuit, et Fred fut soudainement très content de l'avoir choisie lors de la virée shopping pour la jeune femme. Il avait choisi une nuisette relativement sobre et modeste, très "Hermione", mais qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses, mettant ainsi ses jambes en valeur. Si il avait laissé sa mère s'en occuper seule, elle aurait sûrement pris le vêtement le plus long possible, pour recouvrir le maximum de peau. Et même si cela lui semblait absurde, Fred se sentait concerné par la garde de robe de son invitée.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il sursauta et détacha son regard de ses mollets. Il sourit et s'approcha d'un pas.

- Eh bien.., fit-il d'une voix langoureuse qu'il espérait séductrice. Tu es de nouveau toi. Je peux avoir mon baiser, maintenant ?

La jeune femme rit et secoua la tête. Elle se dressa cependant sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa délicatement et tendrement la joue du garçon.

- Bonne nuit Fred, souhaita-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de son placard.

_Putain_, pensa-t-il._ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

* * *

_Voila, des avis ? Reviews :)  
_

_Pour la dernière phrase, je pense qu'on peut l'interpréter de cette façon: Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Hermione l'embrasse, même sur la joue.  
Il disait bien plus haut avoir peur qu'elle ne soit plus d'humeur alors il avait rayé cette option là, il la taquinait juste, et finalement elle l'a surpris. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je le vois !__ Si vous le voyez d'une autre façon, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !  
_


	4. Tout ce que la lune a voulu dire

_Hello !_  
_Chapitre quatre, enfin !**  
**_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /

**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **J'ai fini la traduction de cette fiction, alors je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Là, le 4, c'est le chapitre que l'on attend tous, je pense. C'est le début de leur relation. C'est le baiser. C'est le moment où Fred prend les choses en main et lui fait comprendre qu'il est sérieux. Et j'adore ce chapitre. Quand je l'ai lu, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade en étant _"ouaaais, bien joué, Fred!"_. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer aussi :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4: **

**Tout ce que la lune a voulu dire.**

* * *

_19 septembre 1997._

Fred se recula vivement, d'un saut, avant de récupérer ses esprits et de lancer un Aguamenti sur le four dont les flammes, qui s'y échappaient, menaçaient dangereusement ses cheveux. C'était l'enfer. Ce qui aurait dû normalement être un appétissant poulet rôti accompagné de petits légumes ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il observa le plat.. ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de charbon de bois. Tout était carbonisé.

Génial..

Au cours des derniers mois, il avait flirté avec Hermione de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Jamais timide, toujours franc, il avait fait part de son intérêt dans un langage clair et limpide des milliers de fois. Il perdait espoir.. Cependant, elle n'avait encore jamais réellement avoué ne pas ressentir la même chose, peut-être lui restait-il une chance, pensa-il.

A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté une approche, elle s'était contentée de rire. Elle semblait déterminée à croire qu'il se moquait d'elle. Et la seule fois où il était allé plus loin que d'habitude dans ses remarques, elle était redevenue la Hermione méfiante qu'il connaissait et l'avait réprimandé durement.

A sa dernière tentative, elle avait légèrement sourit, lui avait dit qu'il était capable de séduire une sirène et lui avait demandé si la prochaine fois qu'il partait faire quelques courses, il pouvait acheter des mandarines. L'épicerie, pour l'amour du ciel. Elle avait parlé de commissions. N'était-elle pas sensée s'évanouir sous son charme ? N'était-elle pas sensée en oublier même son prénom ? Non. Elle préférait l'envoyer au supermarché du coin plutôt que de se jetter dans ses bras. C'était inacceptable.

Néanmoins, de temps en temps, après un commentaire lourd de sous-entendus de sa part et quand elle était persuadée qu'il ne la regardait pas, il la surprenait en train de rougir et de sourire. Flattée, mais intimidée pour se montrer à lui. Et plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrasser pour qu'elle comprenne combien il était sérieux.

Cette idée n'était sûrement pas très vertueuse, mais peut-être que cela pouvait marcher. Non, non, il abandonna aussitôt l'idée de la brutalité. Il se devait de se montrer plus attirant et attachant qu'un boursouflet, une licorne et un premier année de Pouffsouffle réunis.

- Fred !, haleta Hermione en se précipitant dans la cuisine. Tu vas bien ?

- Oh, euh, salut Mione.

Il toussa.

- Ca va.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

Le rouquin eut un sourire penaud, et regarda le sol, gêné.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton dîner d'anniversaire..

Il espérait avoir l'air adorable, debout au milieu de la cuisine dévastée, couvert de suie et l'observant d'un air timide et réservé.

- Oh.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon anniversaire. Tu te rappelles ? Voyage dans le temps.. j'ai quitté mon époque en mai, je ne vais pas avoir vingt ans avant quelques mois. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je le voulais.

Elle sourit et regarda finalement la catastrophe. Son regard se posa sur le four et son nez se fronça.

- Eh bien.. Merci Fred. Comme on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte.

Un sourire se dessina affectueusement sur son visage et elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille du garçon pour un petit câlin. Elle s'apprêta à se reculer, mais il la retînt, les mains sur ses hanches, et la colla un peu plus contre lui. Son corps était brûlant, et il glissa son regard dans le sien. Elle semblait effrayée, surprise, totalement déconcertée. Elle se lécha les lèvres. Et Fred perdu littéralement toute raison. Il oublia instantanément de se montrer le plus mignon possible pour qu'elle craque. Là, maintenant, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il devait le faire. Et la jeune femme devait réaliser qu'il était plus que sérieux et qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre un instant de plus.

Après tout, Fred n'avait jamais été du genre patient, avant. Alors pourquoi pas oublier les bonnes manières ?

Fred se pencha vers elle jusqu'à sentir le souffle rapide de la respiration d'Hermione contre sa bouche. Elle ne se déroba pas, elle ne fit aucun mouvement en arrière, et il sourit.

- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione, murmura-t-il avant de placer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans un premier temps, le baiser fut doux. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, il ne voulait pas la voir s'enfuir si il se décidait maintenant à laisser ses pulsions prendre le contrôle et la plaquer contre le mur de la cuisine pour intensifier l'échange et atteindre le sauvage.

Il se sentit victorieux, de la tête au pied, quand la jeune femme se détendit et commença à répondre à son entreprise. Sa langue se risqua, timide, entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, les caressant tendrement. Fred glissa ses mains dans son dos pour resserer son emprise. Elle gémit d'aise et approfondit d'elle-même le baiser en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse du garçon.

Sa bouche délicate avait un petit goût de thé, de mandarine et... d'encre. Il supposait qu'elle mordillait peut-être un peu trop sa plume lors de ses recherches sur les voyages temporels. Elle passait la plupart de son temps enfermée dans son petit placard d'où il l'entendait parfois soupirer d'agacement pendant qu'elle lisait les livres achetés par ses soins.

Fred retînt un gémissement dans sa gorge quand la passion du baiser s'intensifia encore. Pourquoi.. mais alors pourquoi avait-elle attendu aussi longtemps pour le laisser faire ? Embrasser Hermione était tout aussi fabuleux qu'il l'avait prédit, et cela avait valu la peine d'attendre, mais tout de même, pourquoi ?

A son grand regret, elle se recula subitement, brisant l'échange quand tout d'un coup, un sifflement amusé les interrompit. George était dans le couloir, un grand sourire inscrit sur le visage.

- Désolé, mec. Maman a besoin d'oeufs.. J'étais obligé d'intervenir. Je suis sûr que votre petit jeu aurait pu durer des heures et des heures..

Hermione grogna, et camoufla son visage rougissant dans le torse de Fred, au grand amusement des jumeaux.

- Zen Hermione, fit George. Je viens juste chercher les oeufs et je repars au Terrier.

Le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit, plus espiègle encore.

- Sauf si.. bien sûr.. Vous souhaitez que je me joigne à vous ?

- George !, interrompit la jeune femme, scandalisée.

Fred éclata furieusement de rire.

- Je rigole, je rigole, se calma son frère en pouffant. Amusez-vous bien, les tourtereaux.

Il attrapa la boîte d'oeufs et fit un clin d'oeil à la brunette avant de transplaner. Même le craquement sonore avait eu l'air un peu trop joyeux.

Une fois son frère parti, Fred s'empara de nouveau des lèvres d'Hermione; il n'avait aucune envie de la voir s'attarder, se questionner, et commencer une discussion à propos de ce qu'il venait de faire. Un murmure s'échappa d'elle pour rencontrer la bouche du garçon, il ne savait pas si c'était un signe de protestation ou de surprise, mais en quelques secondes, elle répondit une nouvelle fois à son baiser. Sa langue se fraya un chemin entre leurs lèvres, et les fines courbes de son corps se pressèrent un peu plus contre lui dans un très agréable et distrayant instant.

Ils finirent par trouver la voie du salon, et plus précisément du canapé, sans que leurs bouches ne se décollent plus d'une demi-seconde. Quand il retomba sur les coussins et qu'il l'attira sur ses genoux, il se dit que les choses allaient trop vite. Peut-ête aurait-elle peur.. Mais il perdit toute sa capacité à réfléchir quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

- Fred..

Sa voix était faible et rauque, comme jamais il n'avait pu l'entendre. Le ton était semblable à un gémissement. Il parsema sa machoire et son cou de légers baisers. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau, quand elle gémit de plaisir après qu'il lui ait mordu l'épaule. Elle attrapa soudainement le visage du rouquin entre ses deux mains, et l'embrassa de nouveau, avidement. Et tout devint flou pour Fred, et même si c'était cliché, il se demanda si il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Combien de temps avaient-ils passé sur le sofa à jouer de leurs lèvres ? Il ne serait jamais en mesure de le dire vraiment, mais selon lui, c'était bien trop bref. Il y avait seulement une minute, leur chaleur les enveloppait dans un halo de plaintes séductrices et de coups de reins entraînants, et celle d'après George était là. Et sa présence fut d'une efficacité étonnante pour éteindre l'ardeur d'Hermione comme un jet d'eau froide à en juger la façon dont elle s'écarta vivement de Fred.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin !, s'ecria George en riant et secouant la tête. Je pensais que vous étiez au lit ! Ou alors que vous aviez arrêté depuis le temps.. Et bien ! Je suppose que je peux vous attribuer un O pour l'endurance. Bon, je vais aller dormir si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Un sortilègre d'insonorisation est toujours le bienvenu, et ne souillez pas le canapé. Je serai vraiment fâché contre vous si demain je m'assois dans quelque chose d'innaproprié.. 'Ne nuit.

Une fois que George fut à portée de voix, Fred soupira.

- Bien.. Je pense que nous devrions probablement aller au lit, aussi.

Il eut un rire malicieux quand Hermione leva un sourcil à sa phrase.

- Des lits séparés. Je ne vais pas me donner à toi aussi facilement, Granger. Je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

Mais la façon dont il s'attarda pour son baiser du soir démentait ses paroles. Ses mains baladeuses caressaient avec insistance le bas du dos de la jeune femme. Il lui aurait certainement proposé de l'accompagner dans sa chambre si il avait été sûr, au moins pendant un court instant, qu'elle aurait pu accepter.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui souriant dans l'obscurité.

Elle ne répondit pas. Et quand il ferma la porte de sa chambre, elle était debout au milieu de la pièce, encore sous le choc.

* * *

_20 septembre 1997._

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage contrarié d'Hermione quand celle-ci jeta un coup d'oeil à la casserole dans l'évier. Elle avait, plus tôt dans la matinée, ensorcelé une éponge pour brosser le couvert mais le tout restait couvert de résidus noirs suite à la tentative de Fred pour son dîner d'anniversaire. Le plat était une cause perdue.

Fred. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée emporter par le désir la nuit dernière ? Bon certes, elle savait pourquoi -il embrassait divinement bien et elle ne pouvait que se l'avouer, elle avait un intense coup de coeur pour lui. Il était bien plus que charmant.

L'idée qu'il soit plus qu'un simple ami ne lui était décidément pas si repoussante.

Elle soupira légèrement et ouvrit le four pour en sortir les crêpes qu'elle avait préparé pour son petit déjeuner. Et juste quand elle commença à en beurrer une, quelqu'un jeta son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Hello, Hermione.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui avec une bonne dose d'appréhension, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle remarqua l'oreille manquante.

- Oh, salut, George.

Il eut un petit rire

- C'est moi ou bien tu as rougis l'espace d'un instant en croyant que j'étais Fred ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur son assiette. Le rouquin ne rit que plus fort.

- Bonjour !

Fred entra nonchalemment dans la cuisine, et se promena comme si de rien n'était dans la pièce. Il s'avançait, sans l'air d'être affecté par quoi que ce soit et donnait l'impression d'être totalement indifférent à leur séance passionnée de la veille. Il fit quelques pas derrière Hermione, lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue et s'empara d'une crêpe.

George sourit, vola l'autre et disparut en direction du magasin en prenant une grosse bouchée dans la patisserie, étouffant son petit au revoir.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?, demanda Hermione une fois seule avec Fred, sans lui donner la moindre chance de la faire taire une nouvelle fois avec ses embrassades.

Elle avait vraiment pensé qu'il plaisantait lorsqu'il flirtait avec elle, comme d'habitude. Du moins, elle l'avait cru jusqu'à hier soir. Même si elle avait supposé avec force que c'était une grande blague de sa part, sa séduction constante lui avait procuré d'agréable picotement dans son bas-ventre -sensation qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer, même si trop persistente. Quand il l'avait embrassé, le cerveau d'Hermione avait cessé totalement de réfléchir pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais à la lumière du jour et sans être embrouillée par l'envie, elle se devait de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fait.

- Pour te distraire afin que je puisse voler ton déjeuner, répondit-il. Et ça a marché à merveille. Même George a pu piquer le reste.

Il lui lança un sourire arrogant.

- De toute évidence, mon charme est imparable.

- Non, je parlais d'hier.

Fred haussa les épaules.

- C'est évident. Parce que j'en avais envie.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ce flirt, d'un coup ? Tu n'as jamais montré d'intérêt pour moi, avant. Nous sommes allés à l'école ensemble pendant cinq ans, et tu ne m'as jamais traitée autrement que comme une amie ennuyante de ton petit frère.

- Je suis intéressé, maintenant.

Sa voix avait encore pris _ce _ton, celui qui retournait son estomac de façon stupide et agréable. Il beurra le reste de sa crêpe et s'avança de la brunette. Il déposa ses mains de chaques côtés de ses hanches et s'approcha plus près encore.

Elle étudia son visage avant de reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce à cause des événements futurs ? Fais-tu seulement ça parce que je suis, euh.. pratique ? Je suis à disposition et...

Les traits du jeune homme s'assombrirent et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question. Une souffrance réelle prit part des expressions de Fred, une mimique inhabituelle qu'elle ne souhait pas voir. Le visage du garçon et sa bouche n'étaient pas destinés pour ce genre de choses, ils étaient fait pour le rire, la gaité, et l'amusement.

- Hermione, mince alors..., fit-il d'une voix basse et stupéfiante. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais te faire ça ?

- Non !, se rattrapa-t-elle précipitamment. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je t'assure. Je ne le pensais pas.

Et c'était vrai. Elle le connaissait bien pour savoir qu'il pouvait l'aguicher sous le compte de la rigolade, cependant, il ne l'aurait jamais blessée intentionnellement.

Fred sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'ancienne Gryffondor profita avec plaisir de ses douces lèvres avant de finalement se dérober.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Fred.

- Tu n'es pas attirée par moi ?, demanda-t-il en plongeant dans son cou afin d'y placer de chauds et chastes baisers.

Hermione ferma légèrement les yeux.

- Le problème n'est définitivement pas là.

Une rafale de rire s'échapa de la bouche du garçon, chatouillant la peau de la jeune femme. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de reprendre.

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir mal, avoua-t-elle.

Le jumeau s'arrêta pour la regarder et instantanément, le contact de sa bouche contre sa clavicule manqua à Hermione.

- J'ai déjà eu mal la première fois alors que nous n'étions qu'amis, continua-t-elle. Etre.. plus proche de toi, et être impliquée intimement avec toi, alors que tu vas...

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer. Bien que le Serment ne lui ait envoyé aucun frisson destabilisant, elle ne se pensait pas capable de dire le mot.

- Je.. Je serai misérable. Je me torturerai sûrement.

Comme d'innombrables fois auparavant, Hermione s'en voulut montrueusement -jusqu'à s'en donner mal- de n'avoir donné aucun détails de sa mort à Fred avant d'avoir pris le Serment Inviolable.

- Hmm.. Penses-tu vraiment que tu seras moins blessée si nous ne faisons rien ? Si c'était moi.. Je ne cesserais de penser "et si..". Et si jamais notre relation aurait été parfaite ? Je veux dire. Avec ta brillante intelligence et mon sens du méfait, imagine toutes les farces que nous aurions pu faire !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

- Fred Weasley. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais être complice de tes blagues ?

- Pas du tout, mon amour, rit-il. C'était juste amusant de voir l'expression de ton visage quand je l'ai suggéré.

Il caressa tendrement les joues d'Hermione avec le bout de ses pouces. Ils paraissaient rugueux après des heures et des heures consacrées à l'invention de produits et gadgets pour la boutique.

- Je ne vais pas te supplier ni te harceler si tu dis que tu n'en as aucune envie, mais avant.. Il faut que je t'avoue que cette version de toi, adulte, me plaît beaucoup, poursuivit-il en souriant. Enfin.. Excepté quand elle fait sa tête de mûle et qu'elle refuse de m'embrasser.

- Donc.. Dans deux ans, quand la guerre sera finie et si tu écartes toutes menaces pour ta vie.. tu, tu me désirerais ?

- Evidemment ! .. en supposant bien sûr que Gwenog Jones ne soit tombée sous mon charme d'ici là.

Hermione roula des yeux et éclata d'un rire bref avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux. Elle se sentait tiraillée, partagée entre sa logique et sa raison habituelle, et le parfait opposé: la convoitise et les sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas envisager une relation amoureuse avec Fred Weasley mais sur le moment elle ne voulait rien de plus que se taire et le laisser l'embrasser.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je pourrais peut-être transformer accidentellement tes cheveux en un évantail de couleurs amusantes en te glissant une crème Canari de temps en temps mais je te l'ai déjà dit.. Je me battrai de toutes mes tripes contre cette absurdité qu'est la mort.

Le peu de bon sens que la jeune femme gardait se dissolut soudainement, comme un sucre plongé dans de l'eau bouillante. Elle s'aggripa à la robe de travail magenta du garçon et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa taille.

- Ok, mumura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, en dégustant son radieux sourire qu'il lui attribua avant de répondre avec enthousiasme à son baiser.

_Au diable, les conséquences_, pensa-t-elle dans un état second. _Ca en vaut la peine._

* * *

_Voila, des avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Reviews :)_

_Si jamais vous ne saviez pas, Gwenog Jones est une joueuse de Quidditch !  
_

_A bientôt, bisous !  
_


	5. Un arbre appelé Vie

_Hello !_

_Une semaine s'est écoulée et voici le chapitre 5 !  
_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** (sur son profil) J'ai supprimé quelques unes de mes fictions qui me posaient problèmes et que j'appréciais peu, avec l'intention, à l'occasion, de les retravailler et les re-poster.

**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris avec la note ci-dessus, elle a supprimé cette fiction, et surtout.. La suite. J'ai fini de traduire celle-ci alors je continuerai de vous la publier. Mais je ne sais pas plus que vous quand elle aura l'intention d'éditer et remettre en ligne ses écrits. Donc pas de suite pour le moment. Je suis autant déçue que vous, mais c'est la vie !_  
_Chapitre adorable. Je suis amoureuse du début, du Fred sensible qui ne veut pas qu'elle parte, et de l'intervention du papa quand il ne faut pas. Et la suite montre l'évolution de la relation George-Hermione, et l'affection qui se porte l'un à l'autre_. _Clin d'œil également au premier chapitre._  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: **

**Un arbre appelé Vie.**

* * *

_23 novembre 1997._

- C'est faux !, s'écria Hermione. En as-tu la preuve ?

Fred sourit et la tira en arrière afin qu'elle se repose sur sa poitrine. Dès la seconde où il avait prononcé les mots "Luna" et "raison" dans la même phrase, la jeune femme s'était redressée en agitant les bras et s'était mise à protester de façon théâtrale.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait ! Mais je disais juste qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de l'étudier. Elle peut avoir dit vrai.

- Où, diable, as-tu eu une telle idée ?

- Et bien.. Les Joncheruines sont censés nous rendre confus, non ?

- Il paraitrait que oui.

- L'été dernier, George et moi avons joué au Quidditch à deux contre deux avec Ron et Ginny, expliqua-t-il. Et nous avons perdu.

Hermione s'assit de nouveau, et secoua la tête en l'observant, laissant ses boucles rebondir de colère.

- Et alors, je t'en pris, en quoi cela a-t-il rapport avec l'existence supposée des Joncheruines ?

- Nous avons perdus, articula Fred. Face à Ron et Ginny. Les Joncheruines sont la seule explication logique, mon amour. Ils nous ont évidemment attaqué et ont ruiné nos capacités à jouer.

Il fit touner l'un de ses mèches brunes autour de son doigt et sourit à son expression dépité.

- Et puis, j'ai aussi remarqué que depuis qu'il a perdu son oreille, George agissait différemment, comme si son cerveau était embrumé. Je pense que le trou béant qu'il porte sur le côté droit de sa tête a permit à ces satanés Joncheruines de s'y glisser plus facilement.

- Je pense que tu es fou.

- Peut-être que toutes ces petites créatures sont réelles, en fait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix joyeuse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la titiller encore un peu. Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que toi et moi devrions organiser une expédition pour partir à la recherche des Ronflaks-jesaispasquoi une fois la guerre finie.

Le visage de la jeune femme se figea à l'évocation de l'issue de la guerre, mais elle tenta de passer outre en roulant des yeux et en exprimant un petit "tut-tut-tut" dédaigneux.

- Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu es cinglé.

Fred continua, en s'efforcant lui aussi de garder une voix légère.

- Ce serait romantique ! Traîner dans les bois, le jour. Se câliner, la nuit. Beaucoup de boue, de randonnées, et probablement d'éventuels piétinements de bêtes sauvages appelés jesaispasquoi-cornus. Il n'y a rien de mieux que tout ceci pour mettre l'ambiance.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il savait qu'elle refoulait un sourire.

- Il n'y aurait aucun piétinements puisque ces machins-choses n'existent pas !

- Je pensais que les voyages dans le temps sans Retourneur n'existaient pas et pourtant.. te voila !

- Un événement inexplicable ne veut pas dire que l'absurde Luna détient la vérité générale, reprit-elle dans son ton de miss-je-sais-tout. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Loufoca.

- Tu ne peux même pas envisager la possibilité que ces bêbêtes existent, je me trompe ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant puis se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Fred était certain qu'elle ne l'embrassait que pour le faire taire, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Les deux derniers mois avec elle s'étaient écoulés trop vite, dans un tourbillon de baisers volés et de chuchotements tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient toujours évité de parler de ce qui se rapprochait du futur et de se projeter, comme si ils pouvaient d'un revers de bras repousser l'ombre menaçante de la mort et prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas forcément la façon la plus saine de faire face à leur situation unique mais elle semblait marcher.

Pour le moment, en tout cas.

- Hermione, interrompit-il en laissant un doigt redessiner sa clavicule. Es-tu vierge ?

Elle eut l'air surpris par son changement de sujet. Fred se le demandait depuis un certain temps, et il n'était pas du genre à reculer devant une question, même intime -bien qu'il connaissait peut-être déjà la réponse à celle-ci. Chaque soirs où l'Ordre ne le convoquait pas, ils restaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans son lit, partageant leur temps à s'embrasser et parler, mais à la fin de la nuit, elle finissait toujours par dormir dans son petit placard. Elle avait le don curieux de repousser et de prétendre qu'elle était fatiguée quand les choses commençaient toujours à devenir intéressantes.

- Non, répondit-elle en un chuchottement.

Le rouquin ne put cacher son choc. Il l'avait toujours pensé innocente, en quelque sorte. La Hermione qu'il connaissait semblait tout aussi pure que la magie blanche, la personnification d'un Protego, à ses yeux. Une once de curiosité traversa sa colonne vertébrale et taquina ses pensées. Qui était cet homme mystérieux qu'elle avait autorisé à la toucher et la connaître de cette façon ci ?, s'interrogea-t-il.

Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas tant un mystère que cela. Fred avait connaissance de l'un des prénoms de ses prétendants après la guerre.

Il demanda.

- C'était Ron ?

- Non, c'est arrivé après qu'on ait rompu, sourit-elle.

- Hmm.

Fred parcourut la peau de son cou du bout des lèvres et se demandait pourquoi il se sentait si soulagé face à cette réponse.

- Qui était-ce alors ? Dean ? Seamus ? George ?

Il embrassa sa george après chaque prénom pronnoncé et il eut un grand sourire quand il sentit son corps tressautait de surprise à l'entente du dernier nom.

- _George_ ?

Il sourit, espiègle.

- Et bien.. Tu es forcée d'admettre qu'il a un certain charisme indéfinissable et qu'il est plutôt d'une beauté époustouflante.

Et il avait probablement besoin de réconfort, pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

- C'était Neville, si tu tiens à savoir.

De tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait, Fred ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce nom.

- Neville _Londubat_ ?

Elle rit.

- C'est si impossible à croire ?

- Un peu, admit-il en riant. J'apprécie Neville, mais je ne peux pas l'imaginer autrement que comme le garçon maladroit que j'ai connu à Poudlard.

Comment diable, Neville avait-il réussit à la séduire jusqu'à trouver le chemin de sa culotte ? L'esprit de Fred était embrouillé de possibilités les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, comme: une table de nuit soutenant une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu, une pacte idiot de "Je ne veux pas mourir vierge", ou même encore un contre-sort face à une malédiction. Il ne trouvait décidément rien de vraiment pausible.

- Tu ne le reconnaîtrais peut-être pas, si tu voyais ce qu'il est devenu. Il a beaucoup changé, dit-elle doucement.

- Dans le bon ou mauvais sens ?

- Les deux, je suppose. Bon, car il a gagné énormément de confiance en lui. Mauvaise, car la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux.

- Et comment est-ce arrivé ?, demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Il t'a dit avoir perdu Trevor dans son pantalon et le tout a démarré avec la recherche ?

Hermione eut un grognement amusé.

- Pas tout à fait.

Elle joua soudainement avec un fil dépassant de la robe de Fred, et son visage s'assombrit sans crier gare.

- Sa mère est décédée. Harry m'a annoncé que Neville n'était pas venu travaillé depuis quelques jours -ils travaillaient ensemble comme stagiaires dans le département des Aurors- et comme ils avaient déjà utilisé tous leurs jours de congés, ils ne pouvaient pas aller le voir. Harry et Ron voulait faire quelque chose pour lui, mais bon.. Ce sont _Harry _et _Ron._

- Ah oui, comprit Fred. Ils t'ont envoyée.

- Je me suis envoyée moi-même dès que j'ai entendu qu'il n'était pas venu bosser ! J'ai commandé chinois une fois chez lui et nous avons discuté. Nous n'avons pas mentionné quoi que ce soir à propos de sa mère. Je blablatais à propos de ce qui me venait en tête et de ce que je pensais amusant afin de lui remonter le moral du mieux que je pouvais. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de choses sombres.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

- Le chagrin fait faire de drôles de trucs.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un petit -et triste- silence, Hermione poussa un long soupir et se pencha sur le bord du lit pour attraper un de ses maudits livres sur les voyages temporels. C'était un bouquin que Lupin avait réussit à lui dénicher dans l'une des bibliothèques des Black.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda Fred comme si il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- Il est six heures et je n'ai pas ouvert un seul manuel de la journée. Le devoir m'appelle, lui sourit-elle, malicieuse. Je dois rattraper mon temps perdu, tu m'as beaucoup distraite hier.

- Dans mes souvenirs, tu as plutôt bien apprécié la distraction, répondit Fred en lui mordillant l'épaule. Pourquoi travailles-tu encore dessus, en fait ?

- Eh bien, parce que je dois sûrement repartir dans mon époque, non ?

Il lui vola le livre lourd et usé par le temps des mains et le jeta au loin sans se soucier de ses protestations.

- Et si tu ne cherchais pas ? Si tu trouves une façon de retourner là-bas, à cause de Serment, tu devras t'exécuter, mais je pensais.. et dis moi si je me trompe, tu n'as pas promis de chercher un moyen ?

- Non mais...

- Reste avec moi, Hermione.

_Jusqu'à la fin_, s'imposa une voix sinistre dans sa tête. Il ne partagea pas la pensée avec elle et l'embrassa. Il redessina les contours de sa bouche avec ses lèvres, et noya ses doutes dans le gémissement prononcé qui s'échappa de la jeune femme quand il épousa l'un de ses seins avec sa main.

Il savait que ça arriverait, mais les choses seraient différentes. Il serait prêt. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

- Je ne peux pas, mumura-t-elle.

- Tu peux, insista-t-il.

D'une main ferme et douce, Fred entreprit d'allonger la jeune femme sur le lit, et il couvrit son corps menu du sien. Il se nicha entre ses chaudes -et facheusement vêtues- jambes, et il continua sa phrase dans un râle satisfait.

- Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- Et après ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Et après, on enfilera une culotte de cuir, et des boas en plume, et on ira danser une gigue sur la tombe de Tu-sais-qui. Dois-tu tout planifier ?

Hermione leva un sourcila et répondit, entre la moquerie et le rire.

- Hey, on se connaît ? Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Imbécile.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa passionnément, épinglant ses bras au dessus de sa tête, et se réjouit de l'entendre hâleter de plaisir quand sa langue rencontra la sienne.

- Fred...

Sa voix se montra essouflée, et il hésitait entre un blâme et une louange de sa part.

- Nous y réfléchirons quand ça arrivera, d'accord ?, dit-il en se voulant persuasif. En attendant, profite de m'avoir pour toi toute seule.

Il embrassa la ligne invisible de sa joue à sa machoire, et ouvrit les premiers boutons de son haut.

- Fred, répéta-t-elle.

- Reste avec moi, je t'en pris.., lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oh.

Hermione gémit quand il commença à bouger son corps contre le sien en dérision à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Fred, je dois y réfléchir.

Il rit chaleureusement.

- Tu penses beaucoup trop, tu le sais ?

Elle poussa de nouveau un gémissement quand il l'embrassa le creux de son cou avant de s'orienter sensuellement vers sa poitrine, tout en promenant ses doigts le long de ses cuisses.

- Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Elle secoua la tête et il sourit.

- Hum, non. Continue, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme inclina son bassin afin de rencontrer le sien, et laissa ses mains s'engouffrer dans la chevelure rousse du garçon, et silencieusement, son corps lui indiqua de continuer son chemin vers le sud. Il le fit avec empressement, consacrant son énergie à la faire changer d'avis. Sa peau était fiévreuse à son contact, et il jura qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Pendant que leurs hanches s'entrechoquaient, sa bouche et ses mains erraient sur chaques centimètres de peau exposée. Un voîle épais de désir s'empara d'eux, et Fred oublia presque qu'il était censé la convaincre de quelque chose.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle, enfin, la voix rauque, et les mains tremblantes sur ses épaules. Tu as gagné.. Je reste.

Le sourire de Fred fut de courte durée. Quand il trouva le chemin jusqu'à son dos pour dégraffer son soutien-gorge, son père entra dans la pièce. Un bref et faible petit coup contre la porte fut le seul avertissement qu'ils eurent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Fred, il y a une réuni.. oh !

Hermione poussa un cri et s'empressa de se couvrir, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley se tourna vers le coin de la pièce le plus proche.

- Je suis désolée, dit il. Vraiment, vraiment désolé. George m'a fait croire que tu étais, euh, seul.

- Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Fred s'assit à contre-coeur, se battant contre un rire qui montait dans sa gorge. Oh oui, il pensait déjà à se venger de George pour ce coup-ci.

- Quelques meurtres.. des moldus.. nous pensons que les Mangemorts sont derrière tout ça. Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre dans trente minutes.

Le rouquin jura dans sa barbe. Son frère ne devait certainement pas être au courant des mauvaises nouvelles sinon il aurait lui même frappé à la porte et aurait reporté la blague. Il glissa sa main dans les boucles indisciplinées d'Hermione et lui attribua un sourire réconfortant quand il remarqua la lueur de détresse dans ses yeux.

- Tu peux te retourner, papa. Elle s'est habillée.

Si la visite n'avait pas été de nature sombre, Fred aurait éclaté de rire face à l'embarrassement présent sur le visage de son père et celui de la brunette.

- Ta mère voulait aussi que je vérifie et m'assure qu'Hermione allait bien et mangeait assez, mais je pense que la prochaine fois, je me contenterai d'envoyer un Patronus, reprit Arthur, rougissant. Elle va sûrement venir ici elle-même si vous ne lui donnez pas de nouvelles.

Fred ne trouvait décidément pas l'idée amusante quand il pensa à sa mère faisant irruption dans la chambre. George, lui, aurait qualifié cela hilarant. Il commença à songer qu'il était temps qu'il se souvienne de placer un sortilège de verouillage.

* * *

_5 décembre 1997._

- George !, Hermione fronça du nez. Où as-tu mis les pâtes ? Je ne les trouve pas !

Le rouquin rit tendrement.

- Sur l'étagère.

- Oui, ok.. Mais laquelle ?

Elle frappait du pied tout en observant minutieusement les étagères bleues pâles de la cuisine qui s'étiraient qu'une extrémité à l'autre, ainsi que de la hauteur du comptoir jusqu'au plafond.

- Celle de gauche.

- Cette tête de mûle court à ma perte, chuchota-t-elle.

George sourit à lui-même quand il écouta son raffut à travers les plaques, les casseroles et les sacs de riz. Il lui avait construit un petit escabeau pour l'aider, mais elle ne s'en était jamais servit. Elle n'utilisait pas non plus sa baguette pour invoquer l'article comme toute sorcière aurait fait -son excuse étant qu'elle avait peur de finir enterrée sous une avalanche de tasses de café si le paquet était caché derrière trop d'ustensiles.

C'était sans doute une préoccupation valable en regardant le désordre de la cuisine, George devait l'admettre.

Fred avait été banni par sa petite amie depuis sa tentative désastreuse lors du dîner d'anniversaire. Et peu importe combien de fois il lui avait répété qu'il en avait fait exprès, elle n'avait pas cédé. George et Hermione travaillaient donc en bonne équipe dans la cuisine, coupant et faisant revenir leurs plats dans un équilibre presque parfait, teinté parfois de légères disputes. George suspectait la jeune femme d'apprécier leurs petits rituels depuis que la responsabilité de la nourriture leur était retombée sur les épaules.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que son jumeau se retrouverait un jour avec quelqu'un comme elle, mais jusqu'à présent, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. A l'exception que parfois, il avait cette étrange impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ce qu'il en était exactement, il ne pouvait le dire. Mais ils avaient parfois cette fâcheuse manie de changer de sujet quand George faisait quelques commentaires anodins.

Hermione marmona, irritée, et il sortit de ses pensées. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'étagère au dessus de sa tête, et attrapa un paquet de pâtes. Elle n'était pas si petite, mais il avait consciemment placé l'aliment au fin fond du rayonnage, hors de portée de sa ligne de mire.

- Juste là.

Il sourit à sa colère non-dissimulée et lui remit le paquet.

- Tu n'utilises jamais ton escabeau. Tu es vraiment bornée.

La brunette eut l'air brusquement frappée, mais George ne comprenait pas pourquoi. De ce qu'il savait, il n'avait rien dit qui soit franchement offensif. Elle regarda le garçon et l'étagère à tour de rôle comme si elle cherchait la réponse à une énigme bouleversante. Quoi qu'il en soit, Fred, ne semblait pas être dans le secret, au moins. Il était toujours assis au bar, bricolant une nouvelle invention pour la boutique, et regardait les deux autres avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Elle se racla la gorge, le regard tourné vers le sol. Dès qu'elle apperçut les pieds de George, son expression devint orageuse.

- George Weasley !, s'écria-t-elle, une main placé judiscieusement sur sa hanche. Tes pieds sont nus !

Oh, oh.

- Oui, il le sont, répondit-il comme si il venait tout juste de le remarquer. Je suis tout de même autorisé à me promener pieds nus dans mon propre appartement, non ? Ou alors vas-tu enlever dix points à Gryffondor pour le mauvais uniforme, Miss Préfète ?

- Ca dépend.

Elle plissa des yeux.

- Où sont tes chaussettes ?

Hermione avait bien fait comprendre plus d'une fois à George qu'elle détestait qu'il laisse traîner ses chaussettes sales au milieu du salon, ce qui était bien la première chose qu'il faisait avant de monter à l'étage après une longue journée de labeur à la boutique.

Et c'était exactement l'endroit où se trouvaient ses chaussettes à ce moment précis.

- Bon maintenant, écoute, Granger, fit-il en feignant l'indignation. Mes chaussettes vivaient ici bien avant toi et cet endroit sur le sol, c'est leur maison. Tu ne peux tout de même pas les virer de chez elles !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et frappa sur la main du jeune homme avec une spatule.

- Concente-toi d'éplucher les oignons, espèce de drama queen.

George savait que le combat était loin d'être terminé, mais il ne gagnerait pas. Etre grondé par Hermione, c'était comme remonter le temps, malgré le fait que ce soit une version plus adulte et mature. Il avait l'impression de remonter dans le Poudlard Express ou d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors -et ce sentiment de familiarité apportait un peu de normalité à laquelle se raccrocher dans ce monde en difficulté.

Et c'était également amusant.

- Aïe !

George siffla de douleur quand le couteau qu'il avait charmé pour couper les oignons vola trop près de lui et lui entailla le doigt.

- Oh non ! Laisse-moi voir, George.

Hermione s'empara doucement de sa main.

- Episkey !

- Merci.

Il l'oberva, curieux. Elle était passée de l'agacement à la préoccupation en un claquement de doigts.. Il savait, par la façon dont elle riait souvent de ses blagues, que cette Hermione-ci n'exprimerait jamais la moitié des remontrances que faisait part l'ancienne.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de ses chaussettes. Elle était sérieuse sur les chaussettes.

- Roh putain.., soupira-t-il en appercevant les goutelettes de sang qui avait coulé de son doigt sur les oignions hachés en lamelles, les rendant inutilisables.

- Surveille ton langage, gronda-t-elle d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

George sourit.

* * *

_Des avis ? Reviews !_

_Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le petit clin d'œil au début. Et je suis toujours aussi fan de Fred et de George !  
_

_A bientôt, bisous !  
_


	6. Tout ce que le soleil a voulu chanter

_Hello !_

_Il est temps de poster le chapitre 6 :D  
_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /

**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Pour ceux qui demandaient, oui, je continue de poster cette histoire. Quand je parlais de "suite" que je ne pourrais pas vous publier, je parlais d'une deuxième fiction qui fait office de suite à celle-ci :) Celle-ci est entièrement traduite donc vous aurez les 11 chapitres ! Bref. Chapitre 6 en ligne. Et Hermione et Fred sautent le pas, hihi. Ils sont tellement adorables.. Chaque fois que je relis cette fiction, je fonds._  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

**Tout ce que le soleil a voulu chanter.**

* * *

_9 décembre 1997._

- Nous pouvons nous rendre à la Chaumière aux Coquillage, suggéra Fred.

Hermione secoua la tête et bailla, se serrant contre le flanc du garçon.

- Non, on ne peut pas.

Elle allait devenir dingue, ainsi enfermée dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Ce n'était pas si mal quand l'un ou les deux étaient présents à la maison, mais quand elle était seule, elle s'ennuyait. C'était si triste qu'à côté de la monotonie de sa solitude, les conférences du professeurs Binns pouvaient paraître intéressantes. Elle avait même développé une sympathie à l'égard de ce que Sirius Black avait pu vivre en restant cloitré au 12, square Grimmaurd. Autant, elle avait une envie folle suite à la proposition de Fred de se rendre à la Chaumière au Coquillage pour enfin marcher, et se tenir debout face à la falaise, frappée par les vents.. autant elle savait que Ron s'y trouvait en ce moment même.

- Hmm.

Fred l'observa, agita les sourcils et mordilla son épaule.

- Je suis sûr que je peux trouver un moyen de te divertir, aujourd'hui.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Hum..

Hermione sourit, attrapant un oreiller dissimulé dans son dos alors qu'il était occupé à lui embrasser langoureusement le cou. Elle attendit quelque secondes avant de l'assommer avec. Elle gloussa quand le contact entre le coussin et le côté de sa tête émit un bruit sourd.

- Oh !

Elle éclata de rire et bondit hors du canapé, courant dans le salon. Fred la suivait de près et l'attrapa. Il la chatouilla en la menaçant de se venger.

- Aguamenti, s'écria-t-il soudainement.

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise quand le souffle glacé de l'eau frappa le milieu de son dos. Et dès qu'elle laissa tomber l'oreiller qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains, Fred envoya un nouveau jet d'eau, droit sur sa poitrine.

- Oh, quel style parfait, mon amour.

Il sourcilla et ratissa d'un coup d'oeil ses vêtements mouillés.

- Pervers !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un chaud et tendre rire. Aguamenti !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux à la fois dans un fou rire sans fin et imbibé d'eau. Hermione étouffa un cri quand sans s'y attendre, Fred écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa intensément, et pris dans une furieuse passion, il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, et s'empara de sa jambe pour l'ateler à sa hanche.

- George est en mission pour l'Ordre avec Bill, non ? Toute la journée ?, demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Oui.

Il lui sourit.

- L'appartement est à nous pour les heures à venir.

Ils se titillèrent ensuite à travers les pièces, s'embrassant sauvagement à la volée, se heurtant aux murs, trébuchant contre les inventions en vracs des jumeaux Weasley, embrumés par le désir et l'envie. Ils finirent par atteindre la chambre de Fred, et Hermione avait entièrement déboutonné la chemise du garçon.

- Mon Dieu.

Fred gémit, ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il s'affairait à enlever le lourd et détrempé pull-over de la jeune femme. Il le jeta sur le sol où il rebondit grassement avec le poids de l'humidité.

- Si quelqu'un nous interrompt cette fois ci, je jure qu'il souffrira, dit-il.

Sa voix tremblota, et la brunette eut un frisson indescriptible face à l'assurance de Fred Weasley réduite à néant. Il paraissait rayonner de nervosité en la déshabillant de chaques vêtements, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même avec ses habits mouillés. Même si elle grelottait de froid après leur bataille d'eau interrompue, la peau nue de Fred était brûlante sous le toucher de ses doigts.

Elle avait pris son temps. Ne voulant pas se jeter tête baissée dans cette aventure, Hermione s'était retenue de toutes ses forces, se gardant de plonger trop profondément dans ses sentiments. Et ce fût finalement difficile de se retenir de se laisser aller et de vivre l'instant présent.

Etre avec Fred était chose facile. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais leur couple marchait, et plutôt bien. Il continuait ses farces, elle continuait de le gronder, et ils s'entendaient divinement bien la plus part du temps. Ils riaient ensemble, parlaient sortilèges, potions, etc, et c'était.. super. Pas parfait.. Mais c'était rassurant, la perfection, elle, était ennuyeuse. Il exploitait parfois son côté humoristique, et elle.. et bien, elle ne faisait pas ressortir son côté sérieux, du tout.

Elle n'était pas même sûre qu'il en avait un.

La sensation exquise de la main de Fred caressant ses cuisses coupa soudainement court à ses réflexions et elle cessa de penser à leur relation. La jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber en avant pour se reposer contre son épaule. Elle hâletait lentement et plaça quelques baisers sur son torse encore humide quand il continua ses doux effleurements.

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé dans le salon, et déjà, elle avait l'impression de déborder de désir pour lui. Après plusieurs baisers fougueux et après avoir suffisamment exploré le corps de l'autre à l'aide de leurs mains et leur bouche selon Hermione, cette dernière prit l'initiative.

- Couche-toi, mumura-t-elle.

Il obéit et rapidement, elle pressa sa baguette contre son propre abdomen et formula un sort de contraception. Elle inhala grandement en l'observant, chassant toutes ses inquiétudes persistantes et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Après avoir tâtonné maladroitement, prouvant à son partenaire combien elle était plutôt inexpérimentée et nouvelle dans la matière, elle s'abandonna à lui.

Le bonheur.

La machoire de Fred s'ouvrit légèrement quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Ses respirations étaient si faibles, qu'elles étaient presque inexistantes. Elle commença à bouger au dessus de lui, un gémissement s'arracha de ses lèvres et des picotements agréables prirent part à travers son corps jusque dans son bas-ventre. Ils avaient tellement préparé ce moment au cours des derniers mois que la tension dans l'estomac d'Hermione cessa hâtivement laissant place au plaisir; elle se laissa tomber sur lui, criant son nom quand les délices de la jouissance se glissa en elle. Il sourit, grandement satisfait, pendant un moment avant de la suivre, émettant un gémissement indéchiffrable de délectation et trembla sous elle.

Hermione s'effondra de nouveau contre son torse, pressant son oreille contre son sternum, à l'écoute des rapides battements de coeur de Fred. Il lui appartenait. Il était vivant et il lui appartenait, rien d'autre ne comptait.

- Putain, c'était fantastique !, marmonna Fred, exténué. Nous aurions dû le faire dès le premier jour.

- Ton langage.

Elle pouffa et s'installa confortablement à côté de lui. La jeune femme sourit quand il en profita pour l'attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il eut un soupir heureux, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre et délicat baiser.

- Fred.. Qui était ta première ?, demanda-t-elle impulsivement après de longues minutes dans leur halo de bonheur.

- Première quoi ? Prof ? Amie ? Farce ? La précision est très important, mon coeur.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, soupira-t-elle. La première personne avec qui tu as fait l'amour.

- Ah, _cette _première là.

Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement les courbes de sa hanche. Elle frissonna, et sa peau se parsema de chair de poule.

- C'était une sorcière formidable. Elle m'adorait énormément, bien sûr. Bien qu'il me semble que ce soit toujours le cas, sauf si je me trompe. Et le sexe..

Il siffla et lui attribua un clin d'oeil lourd de sous-entendus. Elle rit.

- Fred ! J'étais juste curieuse de savoir qui elle était. Son nom. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre te remémorer une autre femme alors que tu es au lit avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Pardon ? Je suis pas au lit avec toi, là ?

Le sourire qu'il lui fit ensuite fut terriblement timide.

- Tu n'es pas en train de m'entendre déblatérer mes souvenirs à propos d'une autre.. Le nom que tu cherches et qui titille ta curiosité, est Hermione Granger.

- Vraiment ?

- Eh ben, j'ai fait d'autres choses !, s'exclama-t-il pour sa défense. Mais pas ça. Pas jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.

Hermione rayonna.

- Je n'en avais aucune idée.. Wow.. Attends. J'ai défloré Fred Weasley !

- _Défloré _? Les hommes ne se font pas déflorer ! Et arrête de paraître fière de toi, Granger.

Elle rit et l'embrassa chaudement.

- Je te présente mes excuses, mon amour. C'est juste un peu surprenant. Mais sinon, tu as raison.. Cette fille là est plutôt folle de toi.

- Evidemment ! Comment ne pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ?

Il poussa un long et assommant baillement.

- Fatigué ?

- Hum.

Hermione tira sur la couette pour les couvrir tous les deux et soupira d'aise quand Fred vint se blottir près d'elle, lentement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses respirations reposées la plonge dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

* * *

_18 décembre 199_7.

- Nous commencerons dès l'arrivée de Remus, déclara Kingsley en regardant les membres de l'Ordre réunis dans la cuisine du Terrier, autour de la grande table. Il enquête sur une...

Un Patronus en forme de loup bondit dans la pièce, coupant la parole à l'Auror. A l'étonnement de tout le monde, l'animal argenté se dirigea vers Fred et George.

- Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse, informa la voix de Lupin. Impossibilité de transplaner. Prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

_Non. Non, non, non._

- Oh, mon Dieu, fit George, chancelant.

Sa peau était devenue comme fantomatique, pâle, et Fred devinait avec aisance que sa propre expression ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'horreur figée sur le visage de son jumeau.

Fred et George se levèrent simultanément, d'un bond, et s'élançèrent hors de la pièce. Fred s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de s'installer dans la cheminée, les bribes de conversation se frayèrent jusqu'à son oreille. Mc Gonagall exigeait de savoir ce qu'il se passait pour qu'ils puissent partir aussi urgemment sans attendre la fin de la réunion.

Elle ne savait pas à propos d'Hermione, se rappela-t-il.

- Chemin de Traverse !, cria-t-il aussi clairement que possible alors que la panique jaillissait intensément dans sa poitrine.

Quand il sortit de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, il dégaina sa baguette en moins de cinq secondes. George trébucha derrière lui. Le froid glacial et la lumière foudroyante de l'hiver étaient déconcertants face au spectacle qui les attendait à l'extérieur. La scène s'apparentait dangereusement à la lune et à l'obscurité, tout était ténèbres.

- J'espère que tu vas bien.., mumura George d'une voix si douce que Fred n'était pas sûr qu'il soit destiné à l'entendre.

Un vénimeux sortilège aux étincelles vertes siffla au dessus de la tête de Fred quand lui et son frère se jettèrent derrière les décombres fumantes de ce qui avait été le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Fred envoya en retour un sort à l'agresseur et grogna de contentement quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps retomber sur le pavement de la rue.

- Je crois que c'était Rookwood, dit George d'une voix étouffée. Il ne portait pas de masque.

Ils parcoururent l'allée jusqu'au numéro 93 dans une lenteur angoissante. Et les mots désespérés de son frère prenaient place dans le cerveau Fred, se répétant inlassablement.

_J'espère que tu vas bien..._

* * *

_Des avis ? Reviews ?_

_La suite ? La semaine prochaine !  
A bientôt, bisous.  
_


	7. Là où je vais

_Hello !_

_Je suis en retard, vraiment en retard, mais nouveau chapitre !  
_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /

**Mot de la traductrice (moi): **Je poste le chapitre 7 en retard, mais on m'excusera, hihi. J'ai été malade pendant une semaine, puis ensuite, j'ai pris une légère pause pour avancer l'autre traduction, et mes propres fictions. Du coup, j'ai oublié de passer pour poster la suite. Mais la voici ! Avec un Fred qui fait le première pas question sentiments :)_  
_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7: **

**Là où je vais.**

* * *

_18 décembre 1997._

George retint son souffle, suivant les pas de son frère sur le perron de leur appartement. Le sentiment d'effroi s'était emparé de lui suite à l'annonce du patronus de Lupin au Terrier. Hermione se devait d'être là, vivante, en pleine santé. George ne savait réellement pas comment Fred réagirait si il venait à la perdre.

L'enfer. George ne savait pas non plus comment il réagirait si cela arrivait, si elle était... non, il n'arrivait même pas à penser ce mot. Il s'était tellement attachée à elle -à ses mauvais côtés comme les bons- après avoir passé autant de temps à vivre ensemble, que la perdre revenait à perdre Lee ou même encore Ginny. Non, il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'envisager.

Dès que Fred ouvrit la porte, George fut pousser sur le côté. Un sort explosif et orange venait de le frôler, ricochant sur le mur et déchirant la porte à son attache.

Hermione se tenait droite au milieu du salon, les yeux hagards et la baguette tendue droit devant elle. Elle regardait, sans mot, l'endroit où George se tenait quelques instant plutôt avant que Fred le tire hors de la portée de son tir. La jeune femme semblait apparemment trop choquée pour émettre le moindre son.

George rompu le silence.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Nous n'étions pas très friand de cette porte, et puis le mur, ah, et bien, il le réclamait.

Personne, pas même lui-même, rit de sa faible tentative de blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Fred entra soudainement en action, et courut à travers la pièce pour rejoindre Hermione et l'étreignit fermement dans un élan débordant de joie et de soulagement.

- Ouf, grogna-t-elle quand George s'écrasant sur son côté libre, enroulant ses bras autour d'eux.

Fred eut un faible rire, légèrement brisé, et contourna Hermione pour tapoter le dos de son frère.

- Nous étions _un peu_ inquiets, dit-il.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Désolée pour le sort, George. Si jamais il t'avait heurté..

Sa voix s'éteignit quand elle enlaça ses doigts aux cheveux de Fred et que celui-ci se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien. Avec son autre main, elle donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la joue de George.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas caché dans ton placard ?, demanda ce dernier.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.. Je prenais un bain et lisais en haut. Au moment où j'ai regardé par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, vous étiez déjà presque là.

- Merde, chuchota Fred en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Peut-être avais-tu raison à propos de vivre avec Tante Muriel. J'en parlerai à mon père, c'est peut-être possible de s'y rendre.

George grinça des dents. Pauvre Hermione.. Vivre avec Tant Mur..

- Bien sûr, si c'est d'accord, nous viendrons avec toi, continua son frère, interrompant ses pensées.

- _Nous.._ ?, demanda George.

Il grimaça quand Fred lui lança un regard noir au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui, levant ses deux petits yeux chocolatés comme pour le supplier, et il sentit les derniers vestiges de sa résistance disparaître.

- Je veux dire.. Oui, oui, nous viendrons, rectifia-t-il, en l'embrassant affectueusement sur le front. Déménager chez tante Muriel juste à temps pour Noël.. Comment rêver mieux ?

* * *

_23 décembre 1997._

Hermione se sourit à elle-même quand elle fit léviter le dernier paquetage de vêtement de l'escalier au grenier de Tante Muriel. Elle ne pouvait attendre patiemment l'arrivée de George. Le tout allait être parfait. Elle espérait juste ne pas tout envoyer valser en se montrant plus enthousiasme qu'à l'ordinaire quand il franchirait la porte de sa chambre.

Sa joyeuse rêverie fut interrompue par un cri d'indignation quelques étages en dessous.

- Fred ?, appela-t-elle en se précipitant au rez-de-chaussée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Es-tu - oh !

Là, au milieu du salon de Muriel se tenait un Fred très amusé, et un George très.. nu. Ce dernier s'écria de nouveau de consternation et s'empressa de se couvrir avec l'un des nombreux coussins brodés de la pièce tandis qu'Hermione se cachait les yeux de ses mains.

- Que s'est-il passé ?, questionna-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Fred riait si fort, qu'elle était certaine que le bruissement sourd sur le canapé n'était autre que lui qui s'affalait. Il ne tenta même pas de lui répondre, essoufflé par son propre rire.

- Il a ensorcelé mes vêtements pour qu'ils disparaissent une fois entré dans cette pièce, apparemment !, expliqua George. Merci Merlin, Tante Muriel n'était pas là.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'un air dramatique s'était inscrit sur son visage à cette constatation.

- Bien fait pour toi, mec, exprima finalement Fred. Tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je me vengerai de la fois où tu as envoyé Papa dans ma chambre alors qu'Hermione était avec moi.

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, George se moqua, amusé, loin de toute colère.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose ! De toute façon, ta blague peut faire effet boomerang.. Je t'ai déjà dit, Fred, suite à tes pitreries concernant la salle de bains des préfets, j'ai probablement une touche, hein, Granger.

- George, franchement !, gronda la concernée.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un air renfrogné et réprobateur en tentant de cacher son sourire, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il gloussa, incorrigible.

- Bon, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me rhabiller avant que Tante Muriel débarque et se rince l'œil.

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, mon amour, informa Fred en entendant le pas bourru des pieds nus de son frère dans l'escalier.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait tout près d'elle. Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

- Et gâcher la surprise ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait aussi tôt du Terrier. En fait, j'espérais qu'il arrive en plein milieu du salon à l'heure du thé.

Les jumeaux s'occupaient encore de la boutique, au grand désarroi d'Hermione. Elle avait tenté de les convaincre par hiboux de faire une pause, mais ils avaient insisté pour garder le magasin ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contraints de le fermer. Et ils devaient maintenant voyager de cheminée en cheminée, et passer par le Terrier avant de transplaner chez Tante Muriel afin de donner l'impression aux Mangemorts de rester avec leurs parents. Ce serait éveiller les soupçons si quelqu'un découvrait leur cachette actuelle.

- Hmm, murmura Hermione. George ne va pas être content quand il ouvrira son armoire.

- Pourquoi ?

Fred fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

- Et bien.. Depuis que Muriel le réprimande plus que je ne l'espérais, il ne laisse plus aucune chaussettes sales traîner dans le salon quand il rentre. Mais, au lieu de ça, il les met dans ma chambre ! Je n'avais pas encore remarqué jusqu'à ce matin..

Fred sourit. Tout le monde, excepté sa mère, savait qu'Hermione n'utilisait pas la chambre lui étant attribuée. Muriel avait fait plus d'un commentaire explicite sur l'omniprésence de la jeune femme dans la pièce du rouquin.

- Alors.., continua la brunette, J'ai caché ses vêtements dans le grenier, et...

- Hermione !, hurla George d'une voix si sourde qu'elle peina à reconnaître son prénom.

- Et j'ai peut-être dupliqué ses chaussettes quelques centaines de fois avant de les cacher dans son armoire, termina-t-elle. Il est sûrement enseveli sous une jolies ribambelles de chaussettes puantes à l'heure où nous parlons.

Les yeux de Fred brillèrent soudainement et il commença à courir en direction de l'étage. Effectivement, quand Hermione le rattrapa, il était pris d'une nouvelle crise de fou rire tandis que seule la tête et les bras de George dépassaient de la montagne de soquettes.

Ce dernier finit par rire.

- Pas mal du tout, Granger !

Fred s'effondra sur la pile de chaussettes et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. Hermione les regarda, attendrie, quand ils commencèrent à se remémorer le moment où ils avaient ensorcelé la garde robe de Percy pour que celle-ci se transforme en froufrous roses une fois passée les portes de son bureau au ministère. L'amusement laissa finalement place à une douleur sourde dans son estomac quand elle remarqua cette fusion qu'il leur était propre, cette façon de finir les phrases de l'autre -cette façon de rire avant même que l'autre ait fini sa blague. La pensée fugace de leur lien coupé en deux était presque aussi douloureux que son propre chagrin en pensant à l'avenir sans Fred. Et elle savait que ça arriverait, elle était sûre de le perdre.

Hermione n'était pas certaine d'être en mesure de supporter de voir George - son drôle, exaspérant, ridicule, merveilleux ami - une nouvelle fois perdu et brisé face à la perte de son jumeau. La première fois, elle s'était sentie comme écrasée sous une souffrance intense en le voyant si vide et hanté, alors qu'elle le connaissait bien moins que maintenant.

Fred la sortie de ses pensées morose en tirant sur sa main pour l'installer sur ses genoux. George renifla.

- Est-ce que vous réalisez que je suis toujours nu ?

* * *

_25 décembre 1997._

- Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas aller au Terrier ?, demanda Hermione. Tu vas certainement leur manquer, aujourd'hui.

- Je les verrais demain, répondit-il. Et je les ai vus hier. Mais bon, si tu tiens à ce que je parte.. tu n'auras pas ton cadeau !

Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord: pas de cadeaux.. Puisque que je ne peux pas t'en offrir.

- Ah, pourtant, tu m'as déjà donné quelque chose tout à l'heure, hein ?, il lui fit un clin d'œil et rit quand elle leva les yeux au ciel en tapotant son torse. Et je n'ai pas acheté ton cadeau, donc tu n'as aucune raison de protester. Viens. Mets quelque chose.

Hermione l'observa, confuse, quand il lui proposa une paire de gants épais, une écharpe, et un manteau.

- Fred, dit-elle les yeux emplis de suspicion. Où penses-tu m'emmener ?

- Allez !, rit-il. Couvre-toi et fais-moi confiance.

Elle lui jeta de nouveau une œillade méfiante, mais se plia à sa demande. Quand tout deux furent emmitouflés dans leurs confortables vêtements d'hiver, Fred prit sa main gantée, et l'emmena en bas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte arrière de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, siffla-t-elle quand il l'ouvrit. Je ne peux pas aller à l'extérieur !

- Suffit de regarder, mon amour.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Fred quand Hermione cligna rapidement à la vue révélée par la porte ouverte. Il savait que tandis qu'il voyait une forêt enneigée, elle n'apercevait que la maison du voisin le plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce...?, murmura-t-elle.

- Fred est le plus séduisant des jumeaux Weasley, et il y a une forêt derrière la maison de Tante Muriel, chuchota-t-il en réponse à son oreille.

La compréhension apparut aussitôt sur le visage de la brunette.

- Tu as mis un sortilège de Fidelitas sur la forêt ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu te sens étouffée, ici. George m'a aidé à en parler à Tante Muriel quand on a appris par Papa qu'elle était propriétaire du terrain. En fait, on l'a plutôt harcelé, je crois, et elle a surtout accepté pour nous faire taire. Mais bon, victoire ! Et je suis évidemment le gardien du secret. Aimes-tu la phrase que j'ai choisi ? Bizarrement, George n'était pas fan. Ce fou m'a dit que je ne devais pas dire de mensonges.

Hermione lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et se mit à courir. Ses éclats de rire ravis résonnèrent dans la nuit calme et la neige feutrée. Fred la rattrapa, la saisit par la taille, et l'entraîna sur un banc en neige. La lune n'était qu'un faible éclat argenté dans le ciel, loin d'être pleine, et éclairait l'adorable visage ébouriffé d'Hermione ainsi que le manteau de neige sous leurs pieds. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que leurs propres rires - loin de tout, comme si rien n'existait excepté eux dans cette forêt incroyablement calme. Seul les arbres chétifs et nus leur tenaient compagnie. Il n'y avait ici ni Voldemort, ni guerre, ni morts.

Fred pensa que si il n'était pas un sorcier, il prendrait cette merveilleuse nuit pour de la magie pure.

- C'est fabuleux, soupira-t-elle quand il s'assit à ses côtés. Merci Fred.

- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

Il s'apprêta à se pencher pour l'embrasser mais quelque chose s'écrasa au dessus de sa tête, faisant pleuvoir une neige glaciale et molle sur son visage. Le froid continua sa course le long de son cou et mourut dans son dos. Hermione sourit, agitant de nouveau sa baguette pour lui envoyer une autre boule de neige.

- Oh ! Tu vas me le payer, Granger !, s'écria Fred en riant, essuyant d'un revers de main la neige de son visage.

Il l'autorisa à prendre un peu d'avance avant d'envoyer dix boules de neige à la suite d'un seul coup de baguette. La jeune femme riposta presque immédiatement, utilisant la magie pour secouer l'arbre sous lequel il se tenait, et la fine couverture banche qui reposait sur les branches s'écroula sur lui.

Finalement, quand ils furent tout deux trempés et tremblotants, Fred la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça fermement. Sa langue caressa ses lèvres entrouvertes et gelées, et quand elle gémit de plaisir, il la serra plus près de lui pour sentir son corps contre le sien.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, soit dit en passant, chuchota-t-elle.

Son souffle se métamorphosa en légère brume hivernale quand il vint frapper la bouche du jeune homme. Fred sourit. En la voyant ainsi, couverte de neige, les joues rosées, et se laissant docilement embrasser, il ne put retenir plus longtemps les mots qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- Je t'aime.

Pendant quelques légères secondes, Hermione eut l'air agréablement surprise, et Fred était certain qu'elle s'apprêta à lui dire la même chose. Mais son sourire se décomposa, et elle commença à sangloter à travers de lourdes larmes. L'estomac du jeune homme fit un tour et se contracta. Il attendait toujours sa réponse, le corps tendu, le cœur battant la chamade.

Quand elle prit finalement la parole, sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure tremblant et brisé.

- Je.. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

* * *

_Des avis ? Reviews ?_

_La suite ? La semaine prochaine !  
A bientôt, bisous._


	8. Je ne veux pas d'un autre monde

_Hello !_

_Vraiment désolée, j'ai totalement oublié cette fiction, je suis vraiment tête en l'air :o  
J'étais tellement plongé ans la traduction et la publication d'une autre que ça m'était sorti de la tête. Pardonnez-moi :D  
_

**Auteur: Bedelia.**

**Mot de l'auteur:** /  
**Mot de la traductrice (moi):**Encore désolée du retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! J'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs en ce moment, c'est fou.. Je suis trop occupée, j'ai pas l'habitude ! :p Alors.. Revenons à nos montons. Fred a dit "Je t'aime" à la belle Hermione.. Et maintenant, que se passe-t-il ? Personnellement, en lisant la fiction, j'ai vraiment eu le cœur serré pour Fred quand Hermione a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.. Mais rassurez-vous, tout ira bien, et voici le chapitre qui le prouve :)

BONNE LECTURE les n'amis !

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**Je ne veux pas d'un autre monde.**

* * *

_31 décembre 1997._

George poussa un profond soupir, les yeux rivés sur la porte en bois de cerisier qui donnait sur la chambre d'Hermione, dans la maison de Tante Muriel - cette chambre qu'elle n'avait pas même utilisé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Qu'importe le nombre de blagues qu'il avait dit, et qu'importe le nombre de tours joués, Fred avait à peine rit depuis Noël.

Et c'était juste _inacceptable._

Et le jeune homme se retrouvait maintenant à faire le messager entre Fred et Hermione, essayant de trouver un moyen de les réconcilier. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui dirait ce qu'il s'était passé, et George en était agacé d'avance. Il croyait pourtant que les choses se passaient à merveille entre ces deux là.

Après s'être préparé psychologiquement à une obstination des plus incroyables de la part de la brunette, il toqua fortement à la porte.

- Entrez, fut la seule réponse émise.

Hermione se tenait au milieu du lit à baldaquin, entourée de livres, griffonnant nerveusement sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle avait une tâche d'encre sur la joue, et son état lui indiquait qu'elle avait récemment pleuré. George nota avec un petit sourire qu'elle portait l'une des vieilles chemises de Fred.. Ce qui était plutôt prometteur.

- Hey, fit-il en écartant quelques bouquins pour se poser à ses côtés. Que fais-tu ?

- Des recherches.

Son ton était bref.

- Je dois partir, je n'appartiens pas à cette époque.

George fronça des sourcils.

- N'importe quoi.

Il prit le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et le jeta derrière lui avec une rage naissante.

- Ecoute Hermione. D'après ce que tu m'as dit de la façon dont tu es revenue ici, il semblerait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a besoin de toi ici, alors il y a forcément une raison. Je veux dire.. L'étrange éclat vert venait de moi, non ? Peut-être que mon futur-George avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ramasser ses chaussettes, et tu ne devrais pas te soustraire à cette responsabilité importante.

Elle rit sans joie apparente et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas, George. Faire face une nouvelle fois à tout ce qui est arrivé.. Je ne sais pas si je le peux.

- Hum.

Un soupçon indissible d'horreur commença à tourbillonner dans la tête du rouquin. Une sensation qui le désarma et le mit brusquement mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien. Mais.. Fred et toi,.. vous pouvez au moins rester amis ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais que les choses marchent, vraiment.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, la conviction et la détresse au fond des yeux.

- Plus que tout. C'est juste.. compliqué.

Putain de merde. George ne pouvait pas lui poser la question qui le tiraillait désespéremment depuis quelques minutes à cause du Serment Inviolable qu'elle avait subit. Il passa un bras tremblant autour de ses épaules dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste de réconfort. Mais en vrai, il voulait simplement s'agripper à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Il se surprit à repenser à cette journée où Hermione était arrivée du futur, ré-examinant le moindre de ses gestes, et il en tirait des conclusions plus qu'alarmantes. Après avoir lutté, la pensée désastreuse d'un avenir sans son frère jumeau s'imposa à lui, cuisant ses entrailles.

- Oublie les complications, déclara-t-il fermement. Si il y a bien une chose que tu aurais du comprendre après les pertes de la guerre, c'est bien qu'on a qu'une seule vie. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'après.. Vis le moment présent comme si c'était le dernier. Si le bonheur vient à ta rencontre, prends-le par les couilles et ne le lâche pas tant que tu le peux.

A son grand soulagement, Hermione eut un petit rire sincère et l'enlaça étroitement.

- Je crois que je t'adore, tu le sais, ça ?, murmura-t-elle.

- Wow, fille facile, Granger !, dit-il taquin, l'écartant de ses bras pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Je t'ai pourtant prévenue que le plan à trois était pour rire !

La jeune femme renifla et lui frappa légèrement le bras.

- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens, pervers !

- Je t'adore aussi, répliqua-t-il doucement en plaçant un chaste baiser sur son front.

Il garderait un oeil sur elle. Elle n'était pas en mesure de révéler quoi que ce soit à haute voix sur le sort de Fred, mais ses actions avaient toujours parlé pour elle. Et si son intuition était éxacte face à son angoisse et son désespoir écrasant, elle ne lacherait pas son Fred d'une semelle.

L'avenir n'était pas gravé dans la pierre.. Et si il avait raison, il pourrait le changer.

* * *

_1 janvier 1998. _

Hermione fit un bond affolé quand des flammes vertes crépitèrent tout d'un coup dans la cheminée du salon de Muriel. Son ventre fit un soubresaut nerveux. Fred brossa la suie de ses épaules et hocha la tête à son attention avant de filer dans la cuisine. Elle le suivit sans aucune hésitation. Après avoir attendu jusqu'à deux heures du matin qu'il revienne du réveillon de fin d'année au Terrier, elle n'était pas prête de le laisser s'enfuir.

- Bonne année, Fred, fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Fred referma le placard qu'il fouillait afin d'y trouver une collation de fin de soirée et l'observa, le coin de ses lèvres se courba à peine.

- Bonne année, Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ?

Il était évident qu'il faisait un immense effort pour tenter de paraître comme à son habitude.

- D'être lâche.

- Oh, _ça_.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Tu vois, c'est que.. J'ai pris peur.. A Noël. Pas à cause de ce que tu as dit, mais à cause de ce que ça signifiait et à quel point ça m'a touchée. J'ai paniqué car je me suis tellement attachée à toi alors que je sais que...

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- J'aimerais.. J'aimerais changer ce qui va arriver. Peut-être trouverais-je un moyen...

- Et si tu ne trouves rien ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue de son pouce. Son toucher, innocent soit-il, déclencha une vague de frissons délicieux à travers le corps d'Hermione.

- Eh bien.. Tu seras préparé au moins, non ? Ca change tout. Du moins, je l'espère.

Elle savait que c'était de la folie pure et dure, mais cette partie idéaliste d'elle-même -celle qui croyait encore à toutes ces choses comme la S.A.L.E- pensait vraiment que Fred et elle pouvait avoir ce dénouement heureux où ils partiraient ensemble main dans la main au coucher du soleil. C'était totalement stupide et elle le savait, mais elle se raccrochait à cette infime et optimiste lueur d'espoir en ignorant au mieux son côté rationnel qui lui criait de s'en aller le plus vite possible afin de protéger son coeur.

Mais c'était trop tard, son coeur appartenait à ce garçon depuis déjà un bon moment...

- Bien sûr que ça change tout !, répondit Fred en opinant vivement de la tête. Je vais botter le cul de la mort, tu vas voir !

Elle rit doucement.

- Bien, bien.. Je suis contente que ce soit réglé.

- As-tu pris quelques résolutions pour cette année ?, demanda-t-il, gêné, quand un silence tendu s'abattit sur eux.

- Oui, juste une. Je vais suivre les conseils de George.

Fredn fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard confus.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit de faire ?

- Il m'a dit de saisir le bonheur par les _couilles_ et de ne pas le lâcher !, sourit-elle.

Sur ce, elle se jeta sur lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant comme si des années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernier baiser. Il répondit avec ferveur, parcourant l'étendue de son dos avec ses mains, et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. Elle ne fit que vaguement attention quand il lança un sort d'insonorisation et de verrouillage sur la cuisine tellement la chaleur la gagnait. Elle était ennivrée par le toucher de sa peau, et par le manège de ses hanches se frottant contre elle alors qu'il se tenait entre ses jambes. Elle n'était plus capable de remarquer autre chose.

Il lui ôta son pull et afficha un sourire radieux en notant qu'elle portait l'une de ses chemises en dessous.

- Hum, mumura-t-il. Rappelle-moi de remercier George, à l'occasion.

- Tu m'as manqué, susura-t-elle en explorant son corps et en commençant à le déshabiller. Et juste pour que tu le saches.. Je t'aime, aussi.

Fred pouffa.

- Et qui a dit que je t'aimais encore ?, demanda-t-il. Après tout, tu as été très cruelle avec moi.

En guise de réponse, elle mordit férocement son épaule. Il rit et s'approcha encore plus près d'elle.

- Aïe ! Violente !, se moqua-t-il faussement outré. Ok, ok. Je suppose que je t'aime toujours.

Il posa son front contre le sien et soupira de bonheur.

- Et même plutôt beaucoup.

- Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai perdu du temps...

Il coupa net ses excuses avec un baiser brûlant.

- Ca ne fait rien, oublie, dit-il brusquement.

Elle pensa qu'il avait raison -ce qui était faux. Elle aida Fred à enlever ses derniers vêtements, et la suite du conseil de George lui revint en tête.

_Vis le moment présent_.

Elle renia instantanément toutes ses réfléxions en lien avec la mort, Poudlard et ses explosions, et se concentra sur l'incendie que le rouquin avait expressément allumé au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire; elle murmura encore et encore son amour pour lui. Et non pas pour se rattraper de ne pas avoir répondu à sa première déclaration, mais parce que c'était bien la seule pensée cohérente qui s'imposait à elle quand il se mouvait dans son intimité.

Tout allait bien dans son petit monde.. Même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un court instant.

* * *

_19 janvier 1998._

Fred regarda la page devant lui, totalement ébahit. Alors, c'était ça. C'était ainsi qu'Hermione avait voyagé dans le temps.

_Oh, mon Dieu_.

Kingsley avait apporté le livre quelques jours auparavant. Aucun membre de l'Ordre, excepté Fred et George, était au courant qu'Hermione avait cessé ses recherches pour trouver un moyen de revenir dans son époque. Elle l'avait déposé sur la pile de bouquin sur le lit inutilisé de sa chambre sans avoir pris le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Fred s'était emparé du bouquin car il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, et il avait jugé par son poids que c'était bien un livre terne et ennuyeux capable de guérir la pire des insomnies.

Mais au lieu de trouver le sommeil, il était tombé sur _ça_. La réponse à la question que tout le monde se posait depuis le mois de juillet dernier. Et si il devait se réferer à la note dans la marge, Kingsley avait voulu que seul Fred soit en mesure de tomber dessus.

Le bout de sa baguette illuminée -qu'il utilisait pour lire- se posa sur la peau nue d'Hermione à ses côtés. Endormie, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et délicat et aucune grimace tortueuse se dessinait sur son visage contrairement aux journées où l'inquiétude s'y lisait trop souvent. Il avait pensé à la réveiller pour brûler son excès d'énergie de façon très agréable, mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Fred lu, encore et encore, les instructions du sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain d'avoir tout mémorisé, puis il enfila sa robe de chambre et se glissa dans le salon. Hermione ne devait pas voir ce livre. Elle était liée par le Serment Inviolable, et si elle tombait dessus, elle devrait immédiatement retourner dans son temps. Le rouquin n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse réussir à formuler le contre-sort, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Pas quand il lui restait simplement moins de cinq mois à vivre avec elle.

Les braises mourrantes du feu de la veille émettaient une lumière chaude et orangée, projetant de longues ombres grotesques sur les murs du séjour. Fred jeta un dernier regard au sortilège puis plaça le livre dans la cheminée, jetant aussitôt un Incendio à voix basse. Il ne quitta pas la pièce tant que le dernier morceau de livre ne fut pas entièrement désintégré.

George ne bougea pas, même quand Fred ouvrit furtivement la porte et que les charnières de celle-ci poussèrent un grand gémissement. Tout prenait du sens, maintenant. Il sourit en voyant son frère dormir paisiblement. Evidemment, la lumière étrange qui avait propulsé Hermione ici venait de George. Les instructions du livres étaient claires, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'il l'aime inconditionnellement, sinon cela échouerait. Et naturellement, il choisit son jumeau.

Se concentrant sur Hermione et les dates approximatives, Fred prononça la formule magique aussi fort et distinctement que possible. George continua de dormir, même quand la lumière verte jaillissant de la baguette du rouquin le heurta de plein fouet dans la poitrine. Fred rit quand son frère se retourna et ronfla plus fort en guise de réaction.

Avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension qu'auparavant, Fred sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit son lit, glissant sous les couvertures pour se reposer près d'Hermione. Il sourit largement quand elle murmura quelqu'un chose d'inintelligible dans son sommeil et se blottit contre lui. Son corps doux et nu l'apaisa et detentit ses nerfs éreintés.

Cette nuit là, il dormit bien.

* * *

_Des avis ? Reviews ?_

_La suite ? La semaine prochaine si je n'oublie pas :p  
A bientôt, bisous._


End file.
